<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Proud by Today_I_Am_Lena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450591">House Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_I_Am_Lena/pseuds/Today_I_Am_Lena'>Today_I_Am_Lena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_I_Am_Lena/pseuds/Today_I_Am_Lena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказалось, его дому Драко Малфой нравился намного больше, чем он сам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts">astolat</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177703">House Proud</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat">astolat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо большое teenwaflya (https://ficbook.net/authors/1766706) за проделанную редактуру над текстом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проводить переговоры в Министерстве было нельзя. Нужно сохранять всю эту ситуацию в тайне, пока они не придут к общему согласию. Хогвартс — тоже не вариант. Замок и так уже достаточно пострадал в ходе этой войны. Казалось бы, конференц-зал в самом обычном и ничем не примечательном отеле возле метро был самым оптимальным вариантом. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока на их первую встречу из всех представителей стороны Слизерина не явилось всего три человека, потому что большинство так и не смогли найти нужную улицу, а двое и вовсе потерялись в подземке. Именно поэтому у Бруствера не оставалось никаких вариантов, кроме как просить Гарри выделить им хотя бы небольшую комнату на площади Гриммо.</p><p>— Да пожалуйста, если вас, конечно, не смущает компания в лице Кричера, — пожал плечами Гарри. Нет, на самом деле Кричер сильно поменялся после войны. И слава Мерлину, что не в худшую сторону. Гарри был просто по уши окутан вниманием эльфа, что порой переходило все понятия о личном пространстве. Тем не менее, Кричер по-прежнему любил нудить о тех славных временах господства Блэк-хауса. — Слизеринцы наверняка будут чувствовать себя как дома.</p><p>Гарри и предположить не мог, насколько сильно он был прав, пока делегация Слизерина вальяжным шагом не переступила порог его дома. Малфой обвел пренебрежительным взглядом пыльный холл, даже не пытаясь скрыть отвращения на лице.</p><p>— Нет, я, пожалуй, откажусь, — нервно отдернулся Малфой от вешалки, которая протянула крючок, чтобы забрать его пальто и перчатки. — Поттер, ты вообще остатки мозгов растерял? Как можно было настолько сильно запустить дом? Что случилось с домовым эльфом? Только не говори мне, что ты его вышвырнул, дабы угодить принципам Грейнджер?</p><p>— Конечно же нет! — на повышенных тонах бросил Гарри. — Ох, ну уж извините, что не оправдали твоих ожиданий, Малфой. Я не заставляю его вылизывать этот дом днями и ночами. Он уже слишком стар для такого.</p><p>— Точнее говоря, тебе просто наплевать на этот дом, именно поэтому твой эльф решил просто сдаться, не так ли? — закатив глаза, протянул Малфой. Он еще раз тщательно огляделся вокруг себя, презрительно сжав губы. — Это один из величайших волшебных домов Британии, а ты к нему относишься как к какой-то <em>общаге</em>.</p><p>В это время из кухни как раз выполз Кричер, недовольно бормоча себе под нос:</p><p>— Дом полный гостей, где ж такое видано. Дом не убран. Ничего не отполировано. Полы и окна драить и драить… Ох, что же бы на это сказала моя бедная госпожа!</p><p>Драко бросил быстрый взгляд на эльфа, после чего многозначительно посмотрел на Гарри, всем своим видом излучая гордость от того, что он, как всегда, оказался прав.</p><p>— Ты, эльф, — властно заявил Малфой. — Кричер, если я не ошибаюсь? — Кричер моментально встрепенулся, заинтересовано обратив взгляд на Драко. — То, что твоему хозяину абсолютно все равно на этот дом, не значит, что нет тех, кому <em>не</em> наплевать. Я потомок Блэков по материнской линии, именно поэтому я жду должного отношения к себе в этом доме.</p><p>Гарри уже собирался рассказать Малфою, куда и каким образом он может засунуть себе эту семейную линию, как глаза Кричера зажглись нездоровым блеском, уши вздернулись чуть ли не до потолка, и тот благоговейным голосом выдохнул:</p><p>— <em>Да</em>, хозяин Драко, <em>конечно</em>, — создавалось ощущение, что мечтой всей его жизни было подтирать сопли Драко Малфою, и наконец-то у него появился шанс ее осуществить. На этой прекрасной ноте Кричер с громким хлопком исчез, подняв небольшое облачко пыли.</p><p>Бросив самодовольный взгляд на Гарри, Малфой гордым шагом пошаркал в столовую. Гарри вошел сразу за ним и едва не навернулся из-за того, что слишком резко затормозил на пороге. Изо всех сил стараясь держать невозмутимый вид, Гарри пораженно наблюдал за тем, как преобразовывалась комната вслед за Малфоем, который, виляя бедрами, прошел в самый конец комнаты, где собрались остальные слизеринцы. Это была явно не трансфигурация, ведь ничего вокруг не поменяло своей формы. Больше было похоже на то… словно все это время ты жил, глядя через грязное окно самолета, а его кто-то взял и вытер с другой стороны. Тяжелые громоздкие шторы затрепетали, сбрасывая с себя ручейки пыли, окрашиваясь благородным синим цветом, вместо уже привычного серого. Скинув с себя последние пылинки, шторы плотнее прижались к окну, так, чтобы в комнату попадало больше света. Вдоль ковра маршировала тонкая линия из мелких жуков и мошек, которые расходились в стороны, заползая в щели между паркетом, или прятались по углам на потолке. Гарри и моргнуть не успел, как пауки расплели всю свою так тщательно сплетенную паутину и скрылись в темноте. В главном камине разожглось пламя, наполнив комнату тихим треском поленьев. Дремлющие все это время портреты заметно оживились, обратив свои взгляды на происходящее в комнате.</p><p>На противоположном конце стола гостеприимно отодвинулся стул, предлагая Малфою присесть. Небрежно отбросив подол мантии, тот важно уселся за стол, опустив недовольный взгляд на столешницу. Верхняя часть стола моментально сложилась, на что Гарри хватило сил лишь рассеянно моргнуть. Он и подумать не мог, что под достаточно приличных размеров столешницей могла быть еще одна. Поверхность из черного дерева была зеркально чистой, отражая в себе мигающие блики свечей, которые зажглись на стенах. Вдоль стола начали выстраиваться ряды белоснежных тарелок, чашек, соусниц и огромный чайный сервиз. Рядом материализовались разнообразные лакомства и закуски, окутав комнату дразнящими запахами. Довольно кивнув самому себе, Драко снял свои перчатки, положив их на край стола. Не успел Гарри моргнуть, как их там уже не было.</p><p>Создавалось такое ощущение, что остальные даже не заметили ничего необычного. Они скучающе рассаживались за столом, накладывая себе предложенные закуски на тарелку. Гарри недовольно свел брови, бросив испепеляющий взгляд в сторону Малфоя. Ему не нравилось то, что этот самодовольный гаденыш заявляется к нему домой и начинает наводить здесь свои порядки. С другой стороны, Гарри не мог сейчас придумать, как заставить его прекратить, не выставив при этом себя полнейшим придурком. Ну вот что он должен сказать? Заставить всех повыплевывать закуски, задернуть обратно шторы и радостно сидеть в мрачной, затхлой комнате? Гарри гордо прошел в конец стола, сев прямо напротив Малфоя и устремив в его сторону многозначительный взгляд. На это слизеринец лишь самодовольно усмехнулся ему в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Переговоры продолжались целую неделю с утра до ночи, в течение которой Гарри узнал, что, оказывается, его кухня могла увеличиваться вдвое больше своих изначальных размеров, а в библиотеке была еще одна комната, созданная явно для личных переговоров. Драко отвел пару своих коллег в сторону, чтобы что-то с ними обсудить, как часть стены просто отодвинулась в сторону, приветливо приглашая их пройти в уютную комнату, обшитую светлыми деревянными панелями. Ах да, еще, ко всему прочему, оказалось, что вечный грохот, который стоял на первом этаже в гардеробной, был не просто звуком уже давно заржавевших труб, а небольшим гнездом, свитым гриндилоу. Гарри зашел как раз в тот момент, когда Кричер избивал ни в чем не повинную канализационную трубу куском металла. Не успел офигевший Поттер узнать, что тот, собственно говоря, делает, как в воздух взметнулось целое облако гриндилоу. Маленькими ручками они отчаянно хватались за спутанный клок волос, от которого разило далеко не лавандой. Слегка пошатываясь, они устремились прямиком в туалет, чем поспешил воспользоваться радостный Кричер, смывая их по очереди в канализацию. Решив отпраздновать все это триумфальным танцем, домовик успешно свалился с раковины, и точно бы разбил себе нос, если бы не руки Гарри, которые подхватили его в последний момент.</p><p>— Послушай, Кричер, тебе правда не нужно всего этого делать. <em>Особенно</em> для Драко Малфоя!</p><p>— Кричер не позволит больше убивать свой дом! — недовольно отмахнулся домовик. — Кричер рад быть полезным.</p><p>Гарри был явно не согласен с таким заявлением и хотел продолжить дискуссию, но Кричер… он <em>правда</em> выглядел счастливым. Казалось, что он даже помолодел лет на двадцать так точно. Его кожа была не такой серой, как обычно, уши радостно стояли торчком, а в обычно тусклых глазах загорелся какой-то непонятный блеск.</p><p>Дом действительно было не узнать. Все вокруг стало ярче, праздничнее, что ли, и Гарри бы несомненно оценил такие изменения, не будь это торжество в честь присутствия непревзойдённого Драко Малфоя. Подливал масло в огонь еще тот факт, что преобразился дом не полностью, а только общие комнаты. Стоило только Гарри подняться на пару ступенек выше, как он снова оказывался в царстве мрака и пыли. Но он всегда воспринимал это как должное. Он думал, что дом изначально задумывался, как запущенная гробница, и его это, в принципе, никогда и не смущало. После его роскошных хором в чулане под лестницей, Гарри стал абсолютно непривередлив. Но глядя на такой контраст каждый день, Гарри чувствовал, что его буквально тыкают носом в тот факт, что <em>Драко Малфой</em> его дому нравился больше.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда переговоры, наконец, подошли к концу. Очень долго они не могли прийти к общему мнению по поводу тюремных заключений и исправительных работ. Гарри, правда, грела душу мысль, что Тедди Люпин больше не будет ни в чем нуждаться до конца своей жизни, так как все расходы будут покрываться со сбережений Лестрейнджей. Нет, понятное дело, что никакие галеоны не смогут заменить ему родителей, и Гарри, как никто другой, это знал, но это было хоть немного, но справедливо. С другой стороны, справедливым было упрятать Люциуса Малфоя за решетку до скончания веков, но Гарри отчего-то был уверен, что Драко не врал, когда кратко и без единой эмоции на холеном лице ответил, что его отец последнее время плохо себя чувствует и находится под постоянным наблюдением колдомедиков. Поттер не собирался отправлять больного, сломленного этой войной человека в лапы дементоров. Некоторые представители их стороны хотели отсудить себе все, забрать больше, чем они потеряли в ходе войны. Но последнее слово стояло за Гарри, а он не хотел быть мстительным. Он <em>не собирался</em> мстить.</p><p>Стулья с легким скрипом отодвинулись от стола, и, обменявшись рукопожатиями, обе делегации направились к выходу. В последний раз. Уже все давно ушли, когда Малфой остался последним посторонним в доме. Он, в свою очередь, не спешил уходить. Драко медленно прошелся вдоль столовой, заглядывая в каждый портрет, почтительно здороваясь с просыпавшимися картинами. Вешалка, которая незаметно оказалась справа от него, аккуратно накинула ему пальто на плечи, протягивая вычурные перчатки. Гарри стоял, недовольно сложив руки на груди, пока Драко последний раз пробежался взглядом по каждому уголку дома. Его дома. Дома <em>Гарри</em>.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что теперь ты опять начнешь закидываться маггловским фастфудом и разбрасывать грязные кроссовки поверх мебели, — едко бросил Драко, посмотрев на Гарри так, словно это было преступлением в собственном доме.</p><p>— Да, Малфой, давай, пока, — проскрипел Гарри сквозь зубы. — Спасибо, что пришел.</p><p>Драко, саркастично хмыкнув, повернулся к двери, ухватившись за дверную ручку. Она не поворачивалась. Парень попытался еще раз, но дверь никак не хотела поддаваться, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Малфой стоял еще несколько долгих секунд, гипнотизируя ручку взглядом, после чего уверенно развернулся, вскинув голову наверх.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — обратился он куда-то в воздух, словно весь дом сейчас его слушал. — Я бы взял все права на тебя, если бы мог. Но Визенгамот сейчас и слушать не станет мою петицию, даже если ее пропоют за меня ангелы, спустившиеся с небес. Слушать будут только <em>его</em>, — небрежно кивнул он головой в сторону Гарри. — Мне нужно идти.</p><p>Малфой замолчал, и в доме ненадолго воцарилась тяжелая тишина, после чего входная дверь резко распахнулась, давая тому уйти. Драко последний раз бросил тяжелый взгляд в сторону Гарри и вылетел на улицу, перепрыгивая вниз через ступеньку. Входная дверь оставалась открытой все время, пока Малфой медленно удалялся вниз по улице. Наконец, когда того окончательно не стало видно за поворотом, Гарри прошел вперед, чтобы закрыть дом, но прежде, чем он успел коснуться ручки, дверь захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом, настолько сильно, что даже стены сотрясло небольшой дрожью.</p><p>***</p><p>Первый этаж покрылся пылью почти моментально, словно та никуда и не исчезала. Будто вся эта неделя была глупой выдумкой.</p><p>На следующий день Гарри спустился в тусклые угрюмые комнаты и сквозь сжатые челюсти обратился к Кричеру:</p><p>— Знаешь, если ты хочешь, то можешь продолжать наводить порядок здесь иногда.</p><p>— Да, Хозяин, — безучастно кивнул домовик. Он около получаса махал в прихожей метлой, от чего результата было ровным счетом никакого.</p><p>Гарри больше не смог найти тайную комнату в библиотеке, даже после того, как облазил каждую стену по несколько раз, а кухня и вовсе сжалась до размеров каморки. Обе печки стали не больше коробки из-под обуви, а тостер, о существовании которого Гарри даже не знал, превращал хлеб в обугленный кусок подошвы, стоило ему отвернуться хотя бы на долю секунды.</p><p>— Я не понимаю почему так происходит, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. — А ты пробовал узнать у Кричера, в чем может быть дело?</p><p>— Ага, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Молчит. Он только и делает, что причитает о том, что не может служить Хозяину как подобает. После чего молит о прощении, пока я не заставлю его прекратить. Еще он вечно ноет о том, в каком состоянии находится дом, но все равно ничего с этим не делает.</p><p>— Может тебе устроить вечеринку? — оживленно предложила Гермиона.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я к тому, что, может, дому нравилось, когда здесь было так много людей. Пригласи кого-нибудь, а заодно найдется повод, чтобы прибраться.</p><p>— Я себя буду чувствовать каким-то самовлюбленным придурком, который решил повыпендриваться своим «шика-а-арным» особняком, — скривился Гарри.</p><p>Друзья сидели вместе в библиотеке, когда один из хрустальных канделябров с тяжелым грохотом свалился на пол, разбиваясь вдребезги. От неожиданности они резко вздрогнули, пустым взглядом изучая побитое стекло. Слегка отойдя от шока, Гарри поднялся на ноги и начал собирать осколки себе в ладошку.</p><p>— Наверное, она уже висела на волоске… Ай! — вскрикнул Гарри, зажав рукой большой палец, из которого быстрым ручейком начала капать кровь.</p><p>— Гарри, мне кажется, что ты задеваешь его чувства, — нахмурившись произнесла девушка.</p><p>— Это <em>дом</em>, Гермиона! — Это древний волшебный особняк! Это не просто двушка в центре Лондона. И я уверена, что тот факт, что ты не являешься полноценной частью рода, только усугубляет ситуацию. Наверное, поэтому дом так хорошо вел себя в присутствии Малфоя: его мать чистокровная Блэк. К твоему сведению, я узнала, и у него <em>действительно</em> есть права на этот дом. Абсолютно законные. Не думаю, что у него есть шансы выиграть дело, потому что Сириус в своем завещании указал тебя полноправным наследником, но в волшебном законе указано, что это решение может оспорить человек, который претендует на имущество по кровному праву, особенно, если настоящий владелец им пренебрегает.</p><p>— Я не пренебрегаю домом! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Это <em>он</em> пренебрегает <em>мной</em>, раз уж на то пошло.</p><p>— Ладно, слушай, давай хотя бы попробуем устроить вечеринку? Мы придем пораньше, чтобы помочь тебе немного украсить это место, сделать его… праздничнее. Покажи дому, что тебе он нравится и ты хочешь, чтобы он выглядел хорошо. И я уверена, что он не останется у тебя в долгу. <em>Ты</em> его законный владелец, в конце концов.</p><p>Все еще не особо вдохновленный такой идеей, Гарри разослал короткие приглашения с указанием времени, когда он ждет гостей у себя дома. После чего решил поговорить с Кричером, чем они собираются угощать гостей.</p><p>— Давай без всяких изысков. Просто… просто напитки и какие-то простые закуски, — Гарри не хотел, чтобы вечер превратился в нудный высокопарный прием, где всем будет не по себе. Да и к тому же, он был уверен, что его кухня была сейчас немного не в том состоянии, чтобы готовить на ней грандиозный ужин.</p><p>— Да, Хозяин, — тускло протянул Кричер, понуро кивнув головой.</p><p>Гермиона, Рон и Луна пришли заранее, чтобы помочь Гарри развесить бумажный серпантин и пару гирлянд. Откровенно говоря, ситуацию это не спасало, а если быть точнее, то из-за ярких цветов комната стала выглядеть еще неопрятнее, чем прежде. Они вчетвером придирчиво разглядывали комнату, когда Луна, наконец, решилась сказать:</p><p>— Выглядит как-то неправильно, да?</p><p>Но исправлять это было уже поздно, потому что гости начинали собираться. И Гарри даже начало казаться, что это все не имеет значения. Люди залетали в комнату с улыбкой на губах, счастливые только от того, что можно просто посидеть всем вместе, расслабиться и болтать обо всем и ни о чем сразу, как было раньше в общих гостиных. Дом согласился расщедриться на целую миску пресных чипсов, отвратительную банку плавленного сыра и полупустую бутылку персикового шнапса, но Рон с Гермионой быстро исправили ситуацию, сбегав в ближайший магазин. Теперь стол ломился от нескольких тарелок хумуса, морковных и хлебных палочек, кучи разнообразных фруктов и сыра.</p><p>Из напитков, в основном, были только огромные бутылки шампанского и какого-то второсортного пива, но некоторые гости принесли в подарок вино и даже бутылку дорогого джина. В какой-то момент морковные палочки исчезли, а вместо них на столе загадочным образом оказался маринованный лук, но гостям было откровенно все равно. И Гарри тоже. Он сидел в комнате, полной друзей, людей, которые спина к спине сражались с ним в битве за Хогвартс. Да даже если бы дом прямо сейчас закатил роскошный банкет для Малфоя и его слизеринских дружков, Гарри был бы <em>не против</em>.</p><p>— Это местечко просто отпад, Поттер, — выкрикнул Джастин Финч-Флетчли, размахивая надщербленным бокалом с ананасовой шипучкой, налитой до краев. — Вся эта полугнилая роскошь, которая буквально на глазах разваливается на части… это нечто. А на Хэллоуин ты нас позовешь? Просто закинешь парочку воющих упырей в подвал и понавешаешь цепей вокруг. Поверь мне, будет идеально.</p><p>Бокал с громким треском разлетелся на части прямо у него в руке, осыпав их с Гарри и еще двумя девушками, которым не посчастливилось стоять рядом, мелкими осколками, вперемешку с липкой содовой.</p><p>И именно с этого момента все пошло наперекосяк. Двери заклинило, не впуская и не выпуская людей из комнат, туалет затопило какой-то ужасно вонючей черной жижей. Ленточки в гостиной и вовсе загорелись, из-за чего их пришлось тушить остатками алкоголя и пыльными диванными подушками. Люди быстро начали расходиться, и к девяти часам дом был пустой.</p><p>— Прости, Гарри, — поспешно извинялась Гермиона, пока Рон тянул ее на выход. — Наверное, эта идея не сработала. Но не волнуйся, мы придумаем что-нибудь другое.</p><p>— Да, непременно, — горько усмехнулся Гарри, закрыв за девушкой дверь.</p><p>— Кричер почистил ванную. Кричеру потом заняться столовой или лучше гостиной? — слегка робко поинтересовался домовик, оттирая черную слизь от пальцев.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел, насколько плачевной была ситуация, и лишь разочарованно махнул рукой.</p><p>— Забудь… не надо, — ответил Поттер, закрыв дверь в столовую и наивно полагая, что дом над ним сжалится и сам все уберет.</p><p>***</p><p>Все соглашения были переданы в Визенгамот уже на следующей неделе. Бруствер подписал их с представителями обеих сторон на ближайшем собрании Министерства, после чего Малфой неожиданно спросил:</p><p>— А вы уже решили, где будет проводиться Церемония Мира? Я готов по такому поводу открыть Мэнор, если пожелаете, — говорил он настолько уверенно, что все вокруг были просто обязаны знать, о чем идет речь. Но только вот Гарри слышал об этой церемонии первый раз в жизни. Тем не менее, судя по недовольным лицам волшебников его делегации, они <em>действительно</em> такое планировали.</p><p>Бруствер слишком легко согласился с Малфоем, довольно пожав ему руку и заявив, что собрание закончено.</p><p>— Я на самом деле считаю, что это хорошая идея, Гарри, — обратился он к парню, после того, как все разошлись. — Слишком многие боятся этого места после войны. Нельзя допускать, чтобы это так и продолжалось. В этом месте очень сильная магия, нельзя ей дать умереть, поверь.</p><p>Пересилив себя, Гарри все же согласился пойти. Это было слишком тяжело. Он ожидал увидеть то мрачное здание, в котором его пытали. Где его жизнь, как и жизнь его друзей, могла запросто оборваться. Гермиона мертвой хваткой вцепилась ему в предплечье, пока они втроем аппарировали к поместью. Открыв глаза, Гарри не сразу понял, где они оказались. Это не Малфой-мэнор. По кованым воротам вились вниз нежные голубые цветы, мощеная дорожка была залита теплым солнечным светом, а возвышающийся впереди дом казался почти невесомым, из-за огромных панорамных окон в белоснежных рамах.</p><p>— Гарри, мальчик мой! — радостно воскликнул Слагхорн и потянул Гарри за руку вниз, в сторону летнего сада, пока гриффиндорец все еще не мог осознать происходящего. Сад был полон людей, и воздух вокруг наполнял мягкий смех, неторопливые разговоры и легкая музыка. Солнечные зайчики игриво разбегались от серебряных подносов, на которых стояли бокалы шампанского и разнообразные канапе.</p><p>— Да, давно я здесь не бывал, Гарри, — протянул Гораций, пока они проходили мимо усеянных серебристыми колокольчиками и алыми бархатцами тропинок. Деревья мягко шелестели зелеными листьями, пока вокруг них в кружащемся танце летали светлячки. — Да, наверное с самой свадьбы. Это было такое событие! Союз дома Малфоев и Блэков. Об этом гудели еще не один год! Тысячи гостей, несчетное количество призраков, пирушка затянулась дня на три так точно! И я счастлив, что это место не сильно пострадало в ходе войны. Только несколько мест во всем волшебном мире могут похвастаться такой историей, как это, Гарри. Пойдем, покажу его тебе изнутри. Ты бывал в бальной комнате? Ее заложили еще в семнадцатом веке, ты представь только!</p><p>Слагхорн провел Гарри вовнутрь через боковую дверь, чему парень несказанно обрадовался. Мало того, что возле главного входа выстроилась огромная очередь, так еще все эти люди ждали, пока «хозяин» лично пожмет всем руку. Обмениваться рукопожатиями с Драко Малфоем Гарри сегодня, как в принципе и всегда, не горел желанием. Когда они вошли в бальную комнату, танцы уже были в самом разгаре. Призраки кружились где-то под расписным потолком, в унисон повторяя движения людей, танцующих снизу. Огромный оркестр занимал почти весь балкон, который бежал по периметру комнаты витыми колоннами.</p><p>— Очень рад видеть, дружище! Как Вы, дорогуша? — направо и налево рассыпался в улыбках Гораций, пока они с Гарри пытались добраться до противоположного конца комнаты.</p><p>Чем дальше они шли, тем больше Гарри становилось не по себе. Он уже был здесь. Тогда, в ту ночь, когда Беллатриса хотела его сдать прямиком в лапы Волдеморту. Но сейчас комната стала раза в четыре больше. Над их головами парили серебряные канделябры, которые мягким светом освещали светлый деревянный паркет. Старые гобелены, которые в ту ночь были глухими и черными, сейчас переливались яркими красками, пока их жители в приветливых реверансах кланялись гостям. Даже воздух был каким-то другим…</p><p>Малфой появился в комнате чуть позже, что, естественно, не осталось незамеченным. У Гарри уже начинали скрипеть зубы от того, как все оборачивались тому навстречу, улыбаясь и поздравляя с проведением такого события. Нет, Гарри не был мстительным, но наблюдать за тем, как воспевали персону Малфоя, после всего того, что тот сделал, было… неправильно. Слизеринец шел вдоль комнаты так, будто на него светили сейчас все прожекторы мира. Люди расходились вокруг, чтобы только он оставался в центре внимания. Цветы в вазах распускались яркими бутонами, а свечи в канделябрах зажигались все ярче и ярче.</p><p>Гарри больше всего на свете сейчас хотел взять и просто напросто сбежать, но исполнить искусный маневр ему не давала рука Горация, которая намертво вцепилась ему в плечо. Поэтому Гарри оставалось лишь выдавить лучезарную улыбку у себя на лице, больше похожую на оскал.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, профессор, — склонил голову Малфой, протягивая Слагхорну руку. — Очень рад Вас видеть. Мы не были уверены, что Вы сегодня придете. Надеюсь, что Вы себя уже хорошо чувствуете?</p><p>— Ох, что ты, конечно, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся зельевар, довольно пожав предложенную руку. — Я даже не знаю, чем смог бы загладить свою вину, пропусти я такое событие. Церемония Мира, после всех тех событий — это огромный праздник для всех нас! — на этих словах он повернулся к Гарри, еще сильнее расплывшись в улыбке. — Да! Знали бы вы, как радуется сердце старика, видя вас, молодых людей, здесь вместе, после всего того, что между вами было. Новое поколение подрастает, чтобы занять наше место и, надеюсь, не натворить таких ошибок, как мы. Ну же, пожмите друг другу руки, в символ истинного примирения двух сторон!</p><p>Гарри был уже на низком старте, но пальцы Слагхорна слишком уверенно вцепились ему в локоть, да и люди вокруг начали обращать на них свое внимание, заинтересованно подзывая знакомых. Гарри протянул вперед руку, искренне надеясь на то, что Малфой просто рассмеется ему в лицо и уйдет, шаркнув ножкой. Но, к его огромному удивлению, Драко не задумываясь обхватил его ладонь своей. Он даже пожал ее, как следует, не скручивая Гарри пальцы и не пытаясь сломать костяшки.</p><p>— Поттер, надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо, — произнес Малфой, как по одной из тысячи книг, пылившихся в родовой библиотеке. Складывалось впечатление, что он просто проснулся одним утром и решил вести себя, как нормальный цивилизованный человек, а не самовлюбленный мудак. Как человек, у которого не было Черной метки, выжженной под кожей, так тщательно скрытой парадной мантией.</p><p>— Да, все хорошо. Спасибо за прием. Место выглядит намного лучше, чем когда я здесь был в прошлый раз, — едко добавил Гарри, не успев прикусить язык. Одна из ламп на стене слегка покосилась, засветив ему прямо в глаз.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Драко, сжав губы в тонкую нить. — Действительно лучше.</p><p>Он поспешил откланяться и направился дальше, вниз комнаты, пока люди завороженно семенили вслед за ним, как мотыльки на свет.</p><p>— Что ж, Гарри, каких бы ошибок мистер Малфой не допустил в прошлом, но он определенно стал хозяином своего дома. А это, знаешь, не простая задача. Пойдем, — прихлопнул его по плечу Гораций, отводя ближе к столам. — Давай поужинаем, а то я что-то проголодался.</p><p>Ужин Гарри, в основном, состоял из выпивки, а если быть точнее, то из чистого спиртного, поэтому на площадь Гриммо он аппарировал очень рано, все еще закипая от гнева. Это было неправильно. Малфой просто вышел сухим из воды, не потеряв ни кната, а все были так счастливы окончанию войны, что просто <em>спустили ему все с рук</em>. Нет, не так: они были готовы стоять в очереди, чтобы вылизать его дорогие ботинки, будто он был самим Мерлином — не меньше.</p><p>Когда Гарри вошел в прихожую, светильники отказались загораться, поэтому, поскользнувшись на чем-то мягком, он распластался на пыльном полу, загнав себе пару заноз в щеку. Достав палочку из заднего кармана и прошептав Люмос, он обнаружил <em>дохлую</em> крысу, развалившуюся прямо на пороге.</p><p>— Да, я понял, — злобно прокричал Гарри в воздух, наплевав на то, как безумно это выглядит со стороны. — Уверен, что ты завидуешь Мэнору. Ты бы хотел, чтобы здесь тоже шлялся вокруг Малфой. Извини, я не такой слизеринец на всю голову, как он. И тебе придется с этим смириться.</p><p>Гарри резко распахнул дверь в столовую и, зашвырнув палочкой крысу вовнутрь, захлопнул ее с такой силой, что едва не выбил стекла. Подхватив с пола смятую мантию, он поднялся к себе в спальню, почти снеся с петель еще одну дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя несколько дней, Бруствер попросил Гарри еще раз открыть Блэк-хаус, чтобы узким кругом разрешить несколько проблем, с которыми Министерство столкнулось во время последних переговоров. Гарри знал, что ведет себя ужасно по-детски, но ему доставляло непередаваемое удовольствие наблюдать за выражением лица Малфоя, когда тот вошел в дом, остановившись мертвой статуей на пороге.</p><p>— Да, извините, у меня немного не убрано, — оскалился Гарри, поглядывая за тем, как кривится Драко, разглядывая пыль, десятым слоем оседающую поверх деревянных полок. Он даже попытался ее вытереть, пройдясь рукой поверх полки, ожидая, что та сама себя волшебным образом очистит, но вместо этого Драко только замарал свои пальцы в какой-то липкой грязи.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что ты <em>гордишься</em> тем, до какого состояния ты довел этот дом, — с холодной яростью в голосе произнес Малфой, повернувшись лицом к Гарри, когда все ушли. — Даже <em>магглы</em> лучше бы о нем позаботились, чем ты! — он окинул жалобным взглядом библиотеку, после чего снова вонзился Поттеру в глаза. — Я помню это место, еще когда моя прабабушка была жива, и…</p><p>— О, ты о той сумасшедшей старухе, чей портрет мы еле содрали со стены и закинули подальше на чердак? — вздернув бровь, поинтересовался Гарри. — Да, чудесные деньки были, не сомневаюсь.</p><p>— Ах ты грязный мелкий…</p><p>— Да? — улыбнулся Гарри, вытащив из кармана палочку и сделав шаг навстречу злющему Драко. Поттер наслаждался происходящим, ему это нравилось… — Продолжай, Малфой, хочешь разобраться, как в старые добрые времена?</p><p>Слизеринец поднял на него покрасневшие от злости глаза, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек и надрывно дыша. После чего он резко развернулся и выбежал в сторону прихожей. Гарри поспешил за ним и едва не врезался носом прямо тому в спину. Малфой стоял неподвижной куклой, тупо разглядывая стену перед собой.</p><p>Входная дверь исчезла.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно! — взорвался Малфой, разворачиваясь лицом к ничего не понимающему Гарри. — Поздравляю, Поттер, ты умудрился довести свой дом до ручки.</p><p>— Что? — выдохнул Гарри, неуверенно подняв перед собой палочку, уставив ее на место, где должна была быть дверь. — Алохомора!</p><p>Заклинание ударилось о стену и рассыпалось мелкими искрами. Ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Да, точно, как будто <em>это</em> поможет, — огрызнулся Малфой, закатив глаза.</p><p>Гарри одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и побежал на кухню, где должен был быть запасной выход.</p><p>Но он тоже исчез.</p><p>— Что здесь произошло? — донесся слабый голос Драко у него из-за спины. Он стоял в дверном проходе, с ужасом разглядывая то, что осталось от кухни. — Просто… Просто что? Как долго это в таком состоянии? — было чувство, что он поймал Гарри за чем-то непристойным. В его тайном подземелье, например, где он по вечерам развлекался тем, что пытал магглов… Нет, не то чтобы у Малфоев были с <em>этим</em> какие-то проблемы.</p><p>Драко развернулся и быстрым шагом устремился обратно наверх. Гарри решил от него не отставать. Малфой распахивал одну дверь за другой, заглядывая в каждую комнату. Пройдя в гостиную, Гарри попытался открыть окна, но те были замурованы намертво. Еще немного безрезультатно подергав за ручку, он вышел обратно в коридор, обнаружив Малфоя на пороге в столовую. Неожиданно тот резко развернулся и заехал Гарри кулаком прямо в грудь.</p><p>У Поттера было слишком много юношеского опыта относительно побоев, и, откровенно говоря, Малфой дрался просто ужасно. Гарри лишь слегка пошатнулся назад, после чего двумя резкими движениями ударил Малфоя в живот, повалив на четвереньки.</p><p>— Хочешь попробовать снова? — саркастично протянул Гарри, глядя на слизеринца сверху вниз. Он <em>ликовал</em>. В его крови начало разливаться чистое наслаждение от всего происходящего. Поттер поднял взгляд немного выше, где ему открылся прекрасный вид на столовую. Разлагающаяся крыса все еще валялась на полу, в луже из черной жижи, на столе валялись разбитые бокалы и полупустые бутылки алкоголя, как напоминание о феерично проваленной вечеринке. Свет в комнате не горел, а шторы, через которые проникал хоть какой-то свет, держались на покосившемся карнизе из последних сил. От пустых портретов на стенах остались только заржавевшие рамы. Место напоминало больше древние развалины, а не дом, в котором кто-то живет.</p><p>— Ты жалок, — сдавленно выдохнул Малфой, все еще стоя на коленях, сморщившись от боли. — Ты не смог принять того, как может выглядеть дом в руках настоящего волшебника, поэтому решил его <em>окончательно</em> разрушить. И я <em>рад</em>, что он поступает с тобой таким образом.</p><p>Драко вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и, медленно поднявшись на ноги, ушел обратно в библиотеку, слегка хромая на правую сторону. Гарри не собирался идти за ним. Живот сковало каким-то неприятным чувством, когда он снова взглянул на комнату, вспомнив, как она выглядела всего три недели назад, пока Малфой не скрылся за дверью. Гарри прошел в столовую, доставая из кармана палочку. Быстрый луч заклинания — и крыса исчезла, а за ней следом испарилась и лужа грязи, под действием Очищающих чар. Конечно, пол все еще выглядел грязно, но, возможно, Кричер знал, как это можно исправить. Гарри попытался повесить шторы на место, что давалось ему с трудом. Они все время съезжали вниз пыльной грудой тряпок, не желая подчиняться парню. Отлевитировав бокалы и полупустые бутылки на кухню, Гарри прошелся еще одним очищающим заклинанием поверх стола, пытаясь хоть как-то привести столешницу в надлежащий вид.</p><p>Со свечами Гарри так и не смог найти общий язык: сколько бы раз он их не зажигал, те просто-напросто тухли. За окном не было даже трех часов дня, но тех жалких солнечных лучей, которым удавалось забраться сквозь грязные окна, не хватало, чтобы осветить хотя бы треть комнаты. В конце концов, Гарри махнул на все рукой и запустил в воздух пару огоньков Люмоса. Столовая стала выглядеть еще более жуткой.</p><p>Парень встряхнул головой, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что он сделал все, что было в его силах. Выйдя в коридор, он неуверенно позвал пустоту:</p><p>— Кричер? Ты где?</p><p>Ответа не последовало. Гарри слегка нахмурился и поднялся на верхний этаж. Окна здесь были заперты, как и во всем доме. Даже небольшое круглое окно на чердаке и то ни в какую не поддавалось. Кричера тоже нигде не было. В доме стало как-то холодно. Так, что у Гарри изо рта даже начали вырываться клубки пара.</p><p>— Ладно, это уже просто смешно, — бубнил он себе под нос, пока спускался вниз с чердака по лестнице. Он просто сейчас пойдет и попросит у кого-нибудь помощи, в конце то концов! Гарри закрыл глаза, представив улицу Гриммо, и тихо произнес: — Аппарейт!</p><p>Ударившись головой о каменную стену, он пошатнулся назад и в итоге свалился на пол, потирая ушибленный лоб. — Да что, черт возьми, происходит? — проревел он, врываясь в библиотеку. На пороге Гарри запнулся, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не уронить челюсть на пол. Он, наверное, куда-то не туда попал, в какой-то чужой дом… В камине весело трещал огонь, а вокруг стола плавно парили свечи. На подлокотнике притаился чайник с чашкой наваристого чая, от которого тонкой струйкой шел пар. Полки моментально стряхнули с себя всю пыль, а золотые таблички и кожаные переплеты книг ловили отблески огня, играя теплым переливом цветов. Малфой сидел за столом, что-то аккуратно выводя на листе пергамента перед собой.</p><p>— А ты как <em>думаешь</em>, что происходит? — желчно отозвался Драко. — Дом больше не может терпеть тебя, Поттер.</p><p>— Да, тогда с чего бы он меня запер внутри, Малфой? — парировал Гарри, закатив глаза в лучших традициях собеседника.</p><p>— С чего бы… — хмыкнул Малфой, отложив в сторону перо, и, немного подождав, чтобы чернила просохли, протянул в руки Гарри пергамент.</p><p>Это был контракт, состоящий всего из нескольких пунктов, но даже они были насквозь пропитаны неуместным официозом.</p><p>— Ты шутишь? Ты действительно думаешь, что я собираюсь <em>отдать</em> тебе свой дом?</p><p>— А что <em>ты</em> собираешь делать? — поинтересовался Малфой, махнув рукой в сторону запечатанных окон и стены, где когда-то была дверь.</p><p>— Хорошая попытка, Малфой, — оскалился Гарри, смяв в руках кусок бумаги и швырнув его в горящий камин. Тот издал недовольный треск, высыпав пару углей на когда-то белоснежный ковер. — Но нет. Я не знаю, что ты сделал с домом, но я найду, как это исправить.</p><p>***</p><p>Весь оставшийся вечер Гарри пытался отменить заклинание, которое мерзкий гаденыш наложил на его дом. Фините Инкантатем не помогло, равно как и еще десяток других контр-заклинаний. Да он даже не видел, где могли быть наложены чары! Создавалось впечатление, что дом просто испарился из внешнего мира. Гарри неожиданно для себя понял, что он никогда не задумывался о том, куда исчезает дом с глаз любопытных прохожих, скрываясь между одиннадцатым и тринадцатым домом. Может быть, Гермиона могла ему чем-то помочь, но каминная связь тоже не работала.</p><p>Поттер решил остаться в библиотеке, потому что, во-первых, он хотел попробовать найти хоть какую-то подсказку в книгах, а во-вторых, это было единственным местом в доме, где было хоть немного тепло. Гарри потребовалось все свое терпение, чтобы просто не взять и не спалить к чертям эту библиотеку. Нужные книги выскальзывали у него из рук, прячась куда-то внутрь шкафа, и исчезали из вида, стоило ему только ненадолго отвернуться. Некоторые вообще дразнили его тем, что на обложке значилось подходящее название, а внутри была полнейшая ересь.</p><p>Драко развалился на диване возле камина, спокойно потягивая винишко за какой-то толстой книжкой. Гарри понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта бутылка. Она была далеко не новая, покрытая тонким слоем пыли, с пожелтевшей от времени этикеткой.</p><p>— Как думаешь, через сколько времени ты проголодаешься? — без всяких эмоций спросил Драко, перелистывая очередную страницу.</p><p>— Если дом не захочет, чтобы я ел, то тогда <em>ты</em> тоже подохнешь с голоду, — Гарри недовольно обошел диван и схватил в руки бутылку, многозначительно покачав ею перед лицом у Малфоя. Он не мог не отметить, что это было очень <em>хорошее</em> и наверняка <em>дорогое</em> вино, что раздражало парня еще сильнее.</p><p>— Что тебе вообще <em>нужно</em> от этого дома? — нахмурился Драко. — Ты же явно его не ценишь.</p><p>— Это <em>мой дом</em>! — рявкнул Гарри. — Я здесь живу. И только потому, что ты… я не знаю… <em>совратил</em> его…</p><p>— О, да, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Оказывается, я очень хорош, раз он влюбился в меня всего за два дня, что я здесь был.</p><p>— Это не важно! Это не твой дом. Зачем тогда он нужен <em>тебе</em>? У тебя есть Мэнор, разве нет? Или что, тебе уже недостаточно одного шикарного особняка?</p><p>— Слушай сюда, ты, жалкая полукровка, — прошипел Малфой, подскочив на ноги. — В этом доме жило двенадцать поколений семьи Блэк! Половина портретов на этих стенах — это мои чистокровные <em>предки</em>. Моя мать выросла в этом доме, она приводила меня сюда, когда я был еще совсем маленьким. <em>Ты</em> вообще знаешь, что здесь есть тайные проходы? <em>Ты</em> знаешь, как открыть тот шкаф на втором этаже? Да ты даже не можешь вытащить нужную книжку с полки! Ты даже не <em>видел</em>, что здесь есть бальная комната! Мне не нужна крыша над головой, Поттер. Я просто не хочу смотреть сложа руки на то, как ты вытираешь свои ноги об это место.</p><p>— Да пошел ты к черту! Я не отдам тебе даже тех осколков, которые валяются на полу, не говоря уже о целом доме!</p><p>— Ладно, — произнес Драко, сложив руки на груди. — Я <em>куплю</em> его у тебя. Продам дом во Франции, — через силу выдавил парень, словно речь зашла о продаже жизненно важных органов. — Пять миллионов. За такие деньги ты сможешь себе купить прекрасную маггловскую квартиру в центре Лондона, и у тебя еще останется с головой.</p><p>— Пять миллионов… — едва слышно выдохнул Гарри, подняв стеклянный взгляд на Малфоя.</p><p>— Это все деньги, которые я смогу найти!</p><p>— Да мне похрен! Даже если ты найдешь десять миллионов — этот дом не продается! — выкрикнул Гарри, чувствуя, как по его лицу расползаются красные пятна.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь этот дом, а он, в свою очередь, не хочет тебя. Ты можешь от него избавиться и опустошить мою банковскую ячейку всего одним выстрелом. Чего ты еще хочешь, Поттер? — фыркнул Малфой.</p><p>— Чего я <em>хочу</em>? — его уже начинало трясти от гнева, переполняющего каждую клеточку тела. Неожиданно, даже для самого себя, из его горла вырвался почти животный рык, а на глазах выступили блестящие капельки слез. — Я хочу, чтобы мне вернули моего <em>крестного</em>! Я хочу, чтобы мне вернули <em>маму</em> и <em>папу</em>! Я хочу жить в своем доме, со своей семьей, а не в пустом мавзолее, который мне достался только потому, что они <em>умерли</em>! Но благодаря тебе, твоей шайке, твоему любимому Темному Лорду и твоей мерзотной тетушке, у меня никогда этого не будет. Все, что у меня от них осталось — это этот дом, и лучше я сожгу его вместе с нами до пепла, чем соглашусь подписать твой договор.</p><p>Слова слетали с его языка так просто. Это была ужасная, но <em>правда</em>. То, что он хотел закопать где-то поглубже внутри. То, в чем он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе. Гарри нещадно трясло, а горло болело, словно по нему прошлись наждачкой. Драко внимательно изучал его лицо, с каким-то странным чувством, затаившимся в глубине серых глаз, после чего мягко произнес:</p><p>— Что ж, Поттер, оказывается, что ты все-таки один из нас.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри ворвался на кухню, пытаясь успокоить злость, кипящую во всем теле. Он резко схватился за ручку холодильника, по-прежнему плохо соображая, что он говорит:</p><p>— Сейчас там <em>будет</em> что-то нормальное, что я смогу поесть. И, Мерлин, никаких <em>канапе</em>! — он открыл дверцу и нашел внутри тарелку с самым обычным сэндвичем: ветчина, сыр, несколько соленых огурцов на мягком ломтике белого хлеба. Плюхнувшись за обеденный стол, Гарри хищно вцепился в него зубами, будто голодал уже неделю. Малфой спустился вниз буквально через минуту, заинтересовано заглянув Гарри в тарелку. Поттеру в глубине души даже хотелось, чтобы тот это как-то прокомментировал, но Драко только встряхнул головой, слегка раздраженно сев напротив. Перед ним моментально появился полный столовый сервиз, и когда тот педантично разложил у себя на коленях салфетку, бокал сам наполнился красным вином, а на тарелке появились разнообразные канапе. Как только Драко закинул последнее пирожное себе в рот, его тарелка поменялась на более глубокую, в которой уже плескался зеленый суп с хрустящими ломтиками багета. Отчего-то соленые огурцы у Гарри во рту перестали быть такими вкусными и больше напоминали резину.</p><p>Он опустил взгляд на свой сэндвич, который теперь выглядел совсем не аппетитно, но все-таки заставил себя дожевать его. Малфой как раз закончил есть суп и, промокнув уголки рта салфеткой, поднял небрежный взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Хорошо. Начнем, пожалуй, отсюда. Мерлин, это просто катастрофа.</p><p>— Начнем что? — не особо радостно поинтересовался Гарри.</p><p>— Учить тебя, как правильно обращаться со своим домом, Поттер. А не <em>изощряться</em> над ним такими способами, — на этих словах Драко кивнул подбородком в сторону тарелки, на которой валялся так и недоеденный сэндвич. — Я не хочу провести остаток своей жизни с тобой под одной крышей. Пойдем, — позвал его Малфой, поднявшись из-за стола. — Посмотрим, что там со шкафами.</p><p>Драко водил Гарри от одного серванта к другому, рассказывая о том, что в каждом из них должно храниться, и заставляя его дотронуться пальцами до каждой дверцы деревянного шкафчика и каждой вещи, которая стояла внутри. Там были бокалы всех видов и размеров, и Малфой как раз начал рассказывать, как каждый из них нужно использовать, когда Гарри его прервал:</p><p>— Малфой, мне это все <em>не интересно</em>. Какая вообще разница, если кто-то случайно нальет красное вино в бокал для белого.</p><p>— Заткнись, Поттер. Ты снова решил взяться <em>за свое</em>? Если ты хочешь, чтобы дом начал к тебе хорошо относиться, то нужно проявить хоть каплю уважения.</p><p>Где-то на третьем шкафу Драко остановился, вытянув четырехгранный бокал из-под виски.</p><p>— Вон фотография с Рождественского ужина, наверное, сделанная лет за пять до того, как я родился. Прямо перед тем, как Сириус сбежал из дома. Он кинул одним таким бокалом в моего отца, и после этого все гости еще минут сорок перешвыривались в друг друга проклятиями, пока снова не сели за стол. Когда я был маленький, эта история мне казалась безумно смешной. Я даже не знал половину этих людей… он был в Азкабане, точно так же, как и тетя Белла, и дядя Родольфус… а другие родственники к тому времени уже умерли.</p><p>Малфой поставил бокал обратно на полку, после чего Гарри, особо не раздумывая, поднял его обратно. Он пытался представить, как когда-то его держал Сириус. Уголки губ непроизвольно дернулись наверх, пока в воображении всплыла картинка молодого крестного, сидящего за общим столом, пытавшегося незаметно подлить себе в бокал спиртного. Все это время Люциус Малфой самодовольно разглагольствовал о каких-то чистокровных бреднях во главе стола. В конце концов, юному мародеру это надоело, и бокал взмыл в воздух, разворачиваясь в сторону Малфоя и…</p><p>Драко неожиданно схватил задумавшегося Поттера за запястье, и тот, опустив взгляд вниз, обнаружил, что в бокале сейчас плескалась янтарного цвета жидкость с прозрачными кубиками льда. Драко взял у него виски из рук, после чего, затянув аромат напитка, сделал небольшой глоток.</p><p>— Личное хранилище Блэков, — довольно кивнул он. — Только Мерлином прошу, не выпей его залпом.</p><p>Гарри неуверенно покосился на слизеринца, отпив глоток виски. Оно приятно обожгло язык, ударив необычным ароматом в нос. В меру горькое, крепкое. С каждой секундой открывалось все больше новых вкусов, которые затмевали все предыдущие. Гарри еще никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего подобного, и ощущения, которые он сейчас испытывал, могли описать только вещи, никак не связанные с едой. Радость, когда он в последние мгновения ловил снитч на ответственном матче. Непередаваемое удовольствие, когда с кончика палочки срывалось заклинание, которое долгое время не получалось. Гарри, сам того даже не осознавая, не спешил глотать жидкость, пытаясь прочувствовать каждую нотку, которая играла на кончике языка.</p><p>— Да, возможно, что мы отсюда выберемся раньше, чем я думал, — усмехнулся Драко, все это время наблюдавший за Поттером.</p><p>***</p><p>Чтобы обойти все шкафы, им понадобилось около четырёх часов, но, обернувшись назад, Гарри осознал, что это заняло так много времени, потому что часть кухни начала возвращаться: комната стала метров на девять больше, чем была раньше.</p><p>— Пора исправить то, что ты натворил, — Драко подошел к большому камину, который неохотно появился в северной части комнаты.</p><p>— Так, а что с ним не так? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая слегка перекошенный портал.</p><p>— Что, что, да он <em>крохотный</em>, Поттер. Раньше он был настолько большим, что в нем можно было зажарить целого оленя. В покоях моей матери даже висит картина этого места. Помоги мне с этими кирпичами.</p><p>Малфой достал свою палочку и начал левитировать камни в разные стороны, расчищая портал. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы этот камин был хоть немного больше, чем он есть сейчас. Даже когда Сириус был еще жив. Тем не менее, он тоже вытащил палочку, помогая Малфою переставлять кирпичи, в только ему известном порядке. Спустя еще несколько взмахов он задумчиво нахмурился, наклоняясь чуть ближе: между двух кирпичей что-то тускло поблескивало серебряным светом.</p><p>— Малфой, — позвал того Гарри, ткнув пальцем в свою находку.</p><p>— Да, давай его откроем, — с завороженным блеском в глазах, Малфой схватился за одну часть, одним взглядом дав понять Гарри, чтобы повторял за ним. — Тяни!</p><p>Несмотря на то, что пальцы Гарри едва уцепились за отступ между старых кирпичей, он точно чувствовал, как <em>что-то</em> двигается. Напрягшись всем телом и стиснув зубы до боли, он тянул кирпичи изо всех сил, пока стена с лёгким хлопком не отодвинулась в сторону, открыв вид на огромный роскошный камин. От неожиданности они с Малфоем рухнули на пол, ошарашенно разглядывая махину, которая предстала перед ними. Нет, камин был недостаточно большим, чтобы зажарить оленя. Он был достаточно большим, чтобы зажарить быка, повесив еще сверху шесть громадных котлов в придачу.</p><p>— Ну вот, — тяжело дыша улыбнулся Малфой, оглядев комнату и бессильно откинувшись назад на спину. Гарри оглянулся через плечо, обнаружив, что возле противоположной стены тоже появилось несколько массивных холодильников, плита, которая была раза в три больше, чем в ее самые лучшие времена. Шкафов стало вдвое больше, только эти отличались от предыдущих: ручки были выкованы из чистой бронзы, а красное дерево ярко блестело безупречным слоем полировки. В самом конце была огромная дубовая <em>дверь</em>, которую он никогда раньше не видел.</p><p>— Куда она вообще ведет? — растерянно спросил Гарри.</p><p>— В погреб, это же очевидно, — пожал плечами Драко. — А ты думал, откуда взялась та бутылка вина, Поттер? Только не спеши радоваться, туда мы попадем еще не скоро, — добавил Драко, грустно усмехнувшись. — <em>Мне</em> понадобилось около месяца, чтобы мэнор отдал мне ключи от погреба, после того, как отец… — он запнулся на полуслове, после чего сел, откидывая волосы со вспотевшего лба. В комнате стало снова тепло. — Для одного дня достаточно. Мне нужно перекусить и хорошо отдохнуть.</p><p>— Подожди, а куда делся стол? — нахмурился Гарри, поднявшись на ноги.</p><p>— Все верно, Поттер, стола больше не будет. Мы, в отличие от магглов, не едим на <em>кухне</em> — для этого есть столовая, если ты не знал.</p><p>— Да почему нет? — взвыл Гарри.</p><p>— Я тебе уже говорил. Если ты хочешь, чтобы дом относился к тебе нормально, то ты должен <em>принимать</em> его правила. Если нет, то жить здесь вообще нет смысла. Ты только будешь делать вам обоим хуже. Но сегодня мы не будем даже пытаться исправить тот ужас, в который ты превратил столовую. Поедим в гостиной. Ты там редко бываешь, да? Место сохранилось на удивление хорошо, если можно, конечно, так сказать.</p><p>Они прошли наверх, зайдя в приветливо распахнутую гостиную. В камине уже весело бегали огоньки пламени, а на столе выстроились в стройный ряд тарелки, наполненные жареной уткой и олениной, с двумя видами соусов, разнообразными овощами, рисом и бутылкой красного вина.</p><p>— Откуда <em>берется</em> вся эта еда? — спросил Гарри, задумчиво разглядывая такой щедрый подарок. — Мы ее не готовим, а Кричера я так и не смог нигде найти, поэтому мне кажется, что в доме его уже нет.</p><p>— Ну конечно же он где-то дома, Поттер, он же <em>домашний</em> эльф. Ты довел это место до крайности, а теперь удивляешься, что твой домовой прячется. Он наверняка сейчас сидит в погребе — они часто скрываются там, когда им страшно. Он просто позаимствовал этот ужин, чтобы не выходить наружу.</p><p>— Эээ, что? — протянул Гарри.</p><p>— Он приготовит это на следующей неделе или что-то такое, я плохо в этом разбираюсь, — отмахнулся Малфой.</p><p>Как только они закончили ужинать, стол отодвинулся ближе к стене, а кресло, на котором сидел Гарри, вытянулось в мягкий диван. Драко слева от него уже растянулся на точно таком же, закинув ноги на резную ручку. К Гарри подъехал столик, на котором лежало несколько видов шоколада с бокалом ароматного ликера, пока он недовольно наблюдал за Малфоем. Ему тоже безумно хотелось лечь, вытянув ноги, особенно учитывая то, что спина неприятно ныла после их сегодняшних подвигов.</p><p>Встряхнув головой, Гарри все-таки развернулся на спину, вытягивая ноги, которые свело приятной судорогой. У него в руке оказался бокал того самого виски, стоило парню вспомнить приятный вкус, щекочущий рецепторы языка. Огонь в камине тихо потрескивал, согревая комнату и озябшие кости. Гарри действительно здесь бывал очень редко. Эта комната ему всегда казалась какой-то слишком старомодной, забитой всяким барахлом: резные стулья с разноцветной обивкой, жухлые обои, по которым вилась оливковая лоза, какой-то непонятный инструмент в дальнем углу комнаты… Клавесин? Гарри всегда плохо разбирался в музыке.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда он в полудреме разглядывал причудливый узор, в котором переплетались листья на стенах, он начал замечать, что среди них были еще нарисованы небольшие бутоны цветов. И спустя какое-то время те, один за одним, начали медленно раскрываться, разукрашивая стену новыми красками. Раздалось приглушенное жужжание, и рядом с цветами появились маленькие пчелки, золотым роем кружащиеся от одного цветка к другому.</p><p>Гарри зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как они, в только им известном танце, летали по стенам, оставляя за собой легкое золотистое свечение. Драко начал напевать себе под нос какую-то мелодию, пытаясь попасть в унисон с жужжанием пчел, когда инструмент в углу комнаты плавно открыл черную крышку, нетерпеливо звеня клавишами.</p><p>— Ох, ну ладно, — усмехнулся Драко и, спустив ноги на пол, подошел ближе к инструменту. Он неуверенно нажал пару клавиш, после чего из-под его пальцев полилась мягкая завораживающая мелодия.</p><p>— Где ты научился играть? — прошептал Гарри, удивленно наблюдая за тем, как руки Малфоя буквально порхали над клавиатурой.</p><p>— У Мадам Турнет, у кого же еще? — пожал плечами парень. Гарри очень смутно ее помнил. Высокая женщина, с очень длинными красивыми пальцами, занималась с парой девчонок с Гриффиндора, но самого Гарри это мало интересовало. — Моя мама заставила меня с ней заниматься еще в начале второго курса, чтобы отец согласился купить метлы всей команде, — слегка скривившись, ответил Драко. Но играл он хорошо. Даже очень. Музыка шла у него из-под пальцев, в унисон которой подпевали пчелы, создавая что-то совершенно магическое, далекое от обычных мелодий.</p><p>— Ладно, нужно проверить состояние спален, — без всякого энтузиазма произнес Малфой, после того, как аккуратно закрыл крышку клавесина.</p><p>Гарри тоже не особо радовала перспектива подниматься на верхние этажи. Перила были просто ледяными на ощупь, а изо рта все сильнее вырывался пар, пока они поднимались все выше. Малфой шел впереди, аккуратно проверяя каждую ступеньку, прежде чем на нее наступить. Когда они, спустя вечность, оказались наверху, Драко замер, и Гарри поспешил последовать его примеру. У него тоже было неспокойно на душе, хотя он совсем не представлял, чего им здесь можно бояться. Все двери были заперты, хотя Поттер был точно уверен, что оставлял их открытыми, когда днем проверял окна.</p><p>— Моей маме всегда нравилась розовая спальня, — громко произнес Малфой. Спустя мгновение, в конце коридора очень нехотя распахнулась дверь. Он коротко кивнул Гарри, и они вместе пошли вниз по коридору. Остановившись на пороге комнаты, он отодвинулся слегка в сторону, жестом указав Гарри, чтобы тот прошел внутрь.</p><p>Гарри никогда не спал в этой комнате. Она выглядела очень по-девчачьи: стены были покрыты обоями с изображением белых роз, а по углам комнаты расположились узорчатые розетки из светлого гипса. Над камином висел портрет женщины, но сейчас там был виден только пустой зимний сад с омертвевшими розовыми кустами. Гарри оглянулся назад на Драко, который по-прежнему стоял в проходе. Тот лишь молча кивнул головой в сторону безжизненного камина.</p><p>Гарри подошел к нему ближе, склонившись на колени, по-прежнему неуверенный в том, что ему делать. Здесь не было что и чем зажигать. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Драко, который нетерпеливо взмахнул руками, активно указывая на камин. Как будто тот просто так возьмет и зажжётся, если его <em>попросить</em>. Нет, для <em>Малфоя-то</em> конечно.</p><p>— Мы бы хотели немного согреться, как ты думаешь? — чуть ли не по слогам произнес Гарри.</p><p>— Я не против, — кивнул Драко, и Гарри неожиданно почувствовал, как теплый воздух окутал его лицо, пока внутри камина начинало разгораться небольшое пламя. Гарри поднялся на ноги, внимательно разглядывая небольшую комнату. Благодаря камину стало намного светлее и теплее. Комната даже перестала казаться такой розовой, как прежде, и больше не давила на глаза. Он обошел кровать, остановившись поближе к двери.</p><p>— Зажечь? — спросил Гарри, подняв с тумбочки аккуратный подсвечник.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — кивнул Драко, и Гарри хотел было подойти к камину, как обнаружил, что на конце фитиля уже загорался теплый огонек пламени. Он бросил взгляд на противоположную сторону кровати, которая была ближе к стене. Комната все еще была в полумраке, и Гарри отчего-то очень не хотелось заходить в неприветливую темноту. Он повернулся к Драко, который выглядел ничуть не лучше, чем сам Поттер.</p><p>— Ты когда-то видел старинные туалетные столики? — резко спросил Драко. — Мне кажется, что это было всегда одной из ее самых любимых вещей. Его сделали во Франции больше, чем несколько столетий назад, специально для Королевы Ночи.</p><p>Туалетный столик стоял прямо под закрытыми окнами, слишком маленький и аккуратный, чтобы быть настоящим. Когда Гарри поднес свечу чуть поближе, то лукавые огоньки сразу заплясали поверх гнутой столешницы какой-то совершенно невероятной формы. На царге были вырезаны изящные замки, разнообразные узоры и крошечные лица, которые быстро выглядывали из-за листьев и так же быстро исчезали, пока глубокие тени двигались вокруг. Когда Гарри коснулся крышки, та поднялась, открывая большое, но в то же время практически невесомое зеркало, рядом с которым закрутились два канделябра, полные небольших узких свечек, раскачивающихся на несуществующем ветру.</p><p>Гарри зажег их одну за одной и наконец почти дошел до самого темного угла комнаты, куда все еще не мог добраться свет. Дыхание как-то сбилось с ритма, а шея вжалась в плечи, пока Гарри все ближе подходил к тумбочке, ухватившись свободной рукой за волшебную палочку, как за спасательный круг. На ней тоже стоял небольшой подсвечник с короткой восковой свечой, которая ни в какую не хотела зажигаться, даже когда Гарри вплотную поднес к ней тусклое пламя. Спустя почти минуту, ему все-таки удалось зажечь небольшой огонек, который часто мигал, так и норовя потухнуть.</p><p>— Поттер, — окликнул его Малфой со сталью в голосе. Гарри испуганно поднял на него взгляд и обнаружил, что тот стоял, вцепившись в дверной косяк, еще бледнее обычного. — Хватит на сегодня света, я думаю. Ложись на кровать и согрей простыни, хорошо? Только смотри на меня! Понял, не вздумай отводить взгляда! — быстро выпалил он, как только Гарри потянулся к одеялу. Гарри почувствовал, как у него по шее побежали мурашки, а все тело начал сковывать ледяной страх, совсем не похожий на тот, который он чувствовал в присутствии Волдеморта или дементоров. Он был другим, почти не человеческим.</p><p>— Да, хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее. Все ведь нормально. Его руки нещадно трясло, пока сердце почти остановилось в груди. Он продолжать смотреть Малфою прямо в глаза, пока расстегивал мантию, откинув ее куда-то на пол. За ней последовали ремень и штаны, после чего Гарри пулей запрыгнул на кровать. Он не мог больше продолжать там раздеваться, пока у него за спиной маячило… что бы это ни было. Его зубы стучали настолько громко, что Малфой наверняка это слышал, но Драко молчал, стиснув челюсти и внимательно глядя на Гарри. Постель была ледяной, в буквальном смысле слова, и даже через оставшуюся на нем одежду холод проник к коже моментально. Кровать просто не хотела согреваться.</p><p>— Нам нужна грелка, — громко произнес Гарри, пытаясь успокоить дрожь в голосе.</p><p>— Что такое грелка? — так же громко спросил Драко.</p><p>— О, ну… это как большая резиновая подушка, в которую можно налить горячую воду и положить в кровать. Она точно согреет простыни.</p><p>— Почему просто не наложить Согревающие чары?</p><p>— Это для магглов. Но… но она приятнее, чем чары, на самом деле. Она лежит на кровати всю ночь, и если тебе станет холодно, то ты сможешь положить на нее свои ноги, а если будет жарко, то просто отодвинешь ее в сторону.</p><p>Гарри был абсолютно сейчас не против лежать и болтать о грелках. Страшные чудища никак не могли существовать вместе с грелками, и даже от одной этой мысли кровать под Гарри начала нагреваться. Драко рвано выдохнул, бросив взгляд куда-то в конец комнаты, после чего облегченно прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо, я ложусь, — пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее, Малфой буквально залетел в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Плюхнувшись сверху на кровать, он неопрятно скинул мантию где-то посреди комнаты.</p><p>— Давай опустим полог, слишком холодно, — предложил Драко, и тяжелая ткань моментально упала вниз, закрывая их от всего, что было вокруг.</p><p>Малфой еще несколько секунд сидел на кровати, внимательно к чему-то прислушиваясь, после чего откинулся на подушки, зарываясь лицом себе в ладони. Его жутко трясло. Гарри хотел спросить, что это было, но что-то ему подсказывало, что идея была не из лучших. Он чувствовал, как все тело Драко сковывало дрожью, и даже почти онемевшими пальцами Гарри слышал, насколько холодной была его кожа.</p><p>— Залезай, — Гарри отодвинул слегка одеяло, чтобы Малфой смог проскользнуть вовнутрь. Прижавшись друг к другу всем телом, они пытались хоть как-то согреться. Свет снаружи беспорядочно мигал, будто что-то носилось вокруг комнаты, нагоняя ветер.</p><p>— Что за песню ты играл внизу? — прошептал Гарри, безуспешно пытающийся унять дрожь. — У нее… у нее есть слова?</p><p>Драко какое-то время молчал, после чего тихо запел уже знакомую мелодию на французском. Спустя несколько минут воздух вокруг них успокоился и стал мягче, будто то, что клокотало в комнате, исчезло.</p><p>***</p><p>— Драко, прошлая ночь… — неуверенно начал Гарри, но, словив на себе грозный взгляд Малфоя, так и не закончил предложение.</p><p>— Было достаточно удобно, — холодно ответил Драко. — Кровать достаточно мягкая, но это скорее всего дело вкуса. Передай молоко, пожалуйста.</p><p>Сейчас комната выглядела абсолютно нормально. Через тяжелые занавески пробивался теплый солнечный свет, а в углу притаился небольшой столик, на котором их уже поджидал завтрак, когда они все же решились выползти из кровати. И вот, они теперь сидели на двух украшенных розами креслах, спокойно нарезая омлет и делая вид, что не на этом месте их могли вчера прикончить.</p><p>— Конечно, — проскрипел Гарри, слишком резко схватив кувшин с молоком, пролив половину себе на штаны. Стол им накрыли, конечно, знатный. Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, как на этой маленькой столешнице уместилась тарелка шоколадного пудинга, два вида сосисок, румяные тосты и, наверное, все виды грибов, которые только можно было найти в Англии. Да Гарри столько за весь день не ел, не то что на завтрак.</p><p>— Нужно пойти проверить кухню. А потом займемся столовой, — продолжил Драко, невозмутимо отпив горячий чай из фарфоровой чашки.</p><p>— Слушай, Малфой, зачем ты мне вообще помогаешь? — спросил Гарри и, дождавшись, пока собеседник поднимет на него глаза, продолжил: — Почему… почему ты просто не столкнул меня с лестницы или еще чего? — слегка запнулся Гарри. Он хотел сказать совершенно другую фразу. Хотел спросить, почему тот <em>не отдал его на съедение монстру, который поселился в его доме</em>. Но даже просто вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь, его тело все так же сковывало противной судорогой, а к горлу подступала тошнота.</p><p>— Потому что это бы <em>ничего</em> не изменило. Ты правда не понимаешь? Есть определенная черта, и если за нее переступить… — Драко вяло взмахнул рукой, но из этого жеста Гарри удалось расшифровать, что тогда не станет ни этой комнаты, ни дома вовсе. Малфой слегка нахмурился, очень увлеченно разглядывая дно своей чашки, после чего резко добавил, пытаясь сделать вид, что это не он говорил, да и вообще это был просто ветер: — К тому же, ты знаешь, я тебе должен за своего отца.</p><p>— Ты… что… с чего бы это ты мне должен?</p><p>— Ты действительно думаешь, что никто не знает, что именно ты отстаивал нас перед Авроратом? — прошипел Драко, кинув на Поттера болезненный взгляд. — Да Бруствер и еще добрая половина Министерства запихнули бы нас в Азкабан при первой же удачной возможности. Особенно моего отца.</p><p>— Но… но почему в таком случае ты не помог мне <em>раньше</em>? Нахрена было заставлять меня подписывать этот дурацкий контракт?</p><p>— Поттер, — закатил Драко глаза так, словно его только что спросили, почему днем светло, а зимой холодно. — Ну откуда же я мог знать, что <em>творится</em> в твоей светлой башке. Я тогда и понятия не имел, к чему были все твои крики о справедливости, лишенной мести, и прочей ерунде. Если бы ты говорил тогда искренне, то поверь, я бы тебе сейчас ничего не был должен.</p><p>— Я тебя <em>совсем</em> не понимаю, — покачал головой Гарри, пытаясь собрать хаотичный набор слов в предложение, которое будет иметь хоть какой-то смысл.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Драко, бросив на него холодный взгляд серых, как вскипающая ртуть, глаз. — Нет, понимаешь. Ты меня <em>прекрасно</em> понимаешь, — отбросив в сторону салфетку, он поднялся из-за стола и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил: — Пойдем, посмотрим на состояние кухни. Надо убедиться, что она не вернулась в то состояние, которое было вчера утром.</p><p>Гарри больно прикусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки и, решив не продолжать спор, молча встал, выйдя следом за Малфоем.</p><p>***</p><p>Камин снова уменьшился где-то вполовину, но в этот раз им потребовалось не так много усилий, чтобы открыть его обратно. Все это время Драко рассказывал Гарри о легендарном ужине трех фей, который проводился в этом доме несколько веков назад.</p><p>— Это было, конечно же, до тех пор, пока те не исчезли. Отец считает, что они скрылись где-то в горах, — на этих словах у Гарри в голове вырисовался образ темной тропы, которая рвано шла вниз к пещере, между двух холмов. По ней причудливым узором спускались маленькие светящиеся силуэты, которые гасли, стоило им только коснуться тьмы. На душе стало как-то неспокойно.</p><p>После того, как они разобрались с камином, Гарри поднялся вслед за Малфоем в столовую, пытаясь избавиться от дурацкого чувства, которое царапалось липкими когтями внутри.</p><p>— <em>Крыса</em>, — осуждающе выдохнул Малфой, остановившись на пороге. — <em>Мертвая крыса</em>.</p><p>— Она валялась в коридоре! — в свою защиту выпалил Гарри. Ему было совершенно не стыдно.</p><p>— Твой дом подкинул тебе мертвую крысу прямо под нос, а ты даже не подумал что-то предпринять по этому поводу? Как давно это было?</p><p>— Вечером, когда я вернулся после Церемонии Мира, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Я решил, что… что ему было завидно, — нехотя добавил Гарри, отведя взгляд в пол. — Из-за Мэнора.</p><p>— Нет, Поттер. Городские и загородные особняки <em>не завидуют</em> друг другу. Они видят возможность потенциального партнерства. Но да, твой дом наверняка чувствовал, что его репутация уже где-то на дне, если не ниже, а этого они терпеть не могут.</p><p>Они попытались зажечь свечи и открыть шторы, но комната как была мрачной, так и осталась.</p><p>— Ладно, — выдохнул Драко, тщетно пытаясь уже пятую минуту зажечь один из подсвечников. — Нужны меры посерьезнее.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Ремонт, — жестко отрезал Драко, смахнув челку со вспотевшего лба.</p><p>Гарри когда-то видел, как Гермиона переделывала одну из спален заклинанием, которое нашла в фамильной библиотеке.</p><p>— О, уверен, что работа была просто на века, — язвительно прокомментировал Малфой, закатив глаза. Он настоял на том, чтобы они делали все постепенно. Для начала им пришлось забраться на чердак, где валялись старые шторы. Их пришлось распустить на шелковые нитки, обесцветить и перекрасить в новые цвета. Гарри уже было открыл рот, чтобы заявить, что ему <em>пофиг</em>, но, поймав на себе сердитый взгляд Малфоя, без особого энтузиазма произнес:</p><p>— Пусть тогда будут красно-золотыми.</p><p>— О нет, давай только не будем превращать дом в гостиную Гриффиндора, — желчно ответил Драко. — Подумай своей башкой. Желательно учитывая, что это должен быть дом состоятельного взрослого, а не пятилетнего ребенка.</p><p>И тут Гарри неожиданно вспомнил о фотографии, которая хранилась в старом альбоме, подаренном ему Хагридом. На ней был молодой Джеймс, который учил маленького Гарри управляться с метлой. Комната, судя по всему гостиная, была маленькой, но очень уютной, оформленной в голубых, белых и светло-зеленых оттенках. Около часа Гарри перекрикивался с Малфоем, потому что ему никак не удавалось подобрать <em>правильный</em> оттенок голубого. В конце концов Драко не выдержал:</p><p>— Ладно. Раз такой умный, то делай сам!</p><p>Гарри пришлось перекрашивать нитки по три раза, пока его полностью не удовлетворил результат. Его руки, впрочем как и одежда, пестрела, как минимум, восемью оттенками синего, а лицо, напротив, было ярко-красным. Почему-то то заклинание, которому его научил Драко, ужасно воняло тухлой капустой, отчего у Гарри не на шутку разболелась голова. Спину сводило судорогами, а на пальцах красовались мелкие порезы от ниток.</p><p>— Ну, по крайней мере, суть ты понял, — неохотно выдавил Драко, вытаскивая мешки, полные покрашенных ниток, вниз с чердака. — Ладно, где в этом доме могли хранить станок, как ты думаешь?</p><p>— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Гарри, решив, что он неправильно услышал конец предложения.</p><p>— А ты что, научился за это время вязать? — язвительно протянул Малфой. — Пойдем, поможешь мне его найти. Мы и так потеряем целые сутки, пока это все сошьется, поэтому лучше запустить станок уже сегодня.</p><p>В доме стало намного теплее со вчерашнего вечера, даже на верхних этажах. Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Гарри ждал, что по спине снова полоснет могильным холодом, а живот противно скрутит, но все было спокойно. Его буквально разрывало от желания узнать, что это, черт возьми, было, но каждый раз, как только он набирал побольше воздуха, собираясь открыть рот, Малфой бросал на него такой взгляд, что все слова куда-то испарялись. Тем не менее, Гарри чувствовал, что <em>существо</em> может вернуться в любую секунду.</p><p>Они облазили каждую комнату на четвертом и пятом этажах, изучив каждый угол, но так ничего и не нашли. И только, когда они уже собирались пойти по второму кругу, Гарри внезапно осенило:</p><p>— Подожди-ка, точно, в хозяйской спальне висит картина с ткацким станком на ней!</p><p>— Ну и, конечно же, ты вспомнил об этом только <em>сейчас</em>, — прошипел Драко, поднимаясь наверх и проходя в самый дальний край коридора. — Ты <em>шутишь</em>, да? — парень запнулся на пороге, отчего довольный Гарри состроил закипающему от злости Малфою гримасу. Он не заходил в эту комнату с того дня, как Сириуса не стало. На полу до сих пор валялись светлые перья Клювокрыла, вперемешку с пухом, который высыпался из подранных им же перин и подушек. Весь пол, равно как и ковер, пестрел зацепками от острых когтей, а от ножек кровати почти ничего не осталось, так как гиппогриф очень любил чистить о них свой клюв.</p><p>— Сириус… мягко говоря, недолюбливал свою мать, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Отвратная женщина была.</p><p>— Мне все равно, даже если та лупила его розгами — <em>дом</em> в этом не виноват, — скрипя зубами ответил Драко. — И если ты собираешься оправдывать или тем более поощрять его поведение, то лучше просто подпиши долбаный контракт, избавив себя, а особенно меня, от очередных проблем. Мда, он был просто жалким отродьем.</p><p>— Заткнись, Малфой, — отрезал Гарри, сердито блеснув потемневшими глазами.</p><p>— Нет, я так не думаю, — усмехнулся Драко, встречая взгляд зеленых глаз. — Ты знаешь, что твой драгоценный крестный был далеко не святым. Исходя из того, что <em>я</em> слышал, он был обычным лентяем, который опозорил свой род, провалил половину экзаменов и только и делал, что задирал половину школы. А его «отвратной» матушке приходилось щедро задаривать директора, чтобы того не поперли с пятого курса… Не знаю, что он натворил, но уверен, что это было намного грандиознее, чем все проделки Уизли в их лучшие годы.</p><p>В тот год крестный отправил Снейпа в Визжащую хижину, наплев ему, чтобы тот сидел и ждал, когда Сириус приведет оборотня и они вдвоем с ним разделаются.</p><p>— Я сказал <em>хватит</em>, — процедил Гарри, из последних сил сдерживая себя в руках. — Я не утверждаю, что он был идеальным, но он, по крайней мере, не был… — <em>убийцей</em>. — Не был одним из <em>вас</em>. Он не был личной шавкой Волдеморта и не истреблял магглорожденных один за другим.</p><p>— О, ну раз речь зашла о <em>Волдеморте</em>, ладно, — левая рука Драко неестественно дернулась, но он не обратил на нее внимания. — Да, твой крестный не стал бездушным отродьем, которое хотело истребить человечество. И надо отдать ему должное, он даже был не настолько тупым, чтобы наивно полагать, что из той твари можно извлечь для себя <em>выгоду</em>. Как думал мой отец, — рвано добавил он. — Но это все не имеет значения. Нет никакого смысла <em>заставлять</em> людей жить как раньше. Особенно тех, кто просто не может теперь так жить. Но из-за таких людей, как Сириус, таких людей, как <em>ты</em>, весь мир сейчас сходит с ума. Вы тоже это все прекрасно <em>понимаете</em>, но зачем-то притворяетесь, что все нормально… Наверное, потому что так проще. Потому что легче делать вид, что все в порядке и что бояться абсолютно нечего. Но так никогда не было и не будет.</p><p>Гарри честно пытался не растерять всю ту злость, которая буквально переполняла его секунду назад. Он хотел продолжать спор, он хотел наорать на Малфоя, ударить того, но последнее предложение сухо повисло в воздухе, словно из него выжали абсолютно все эмоции. Драко выглядел уставшим… побежденным. И глядя на такого Малфоя, у Гарри снова появился тот странный пепельный привкус во рту, как когда Драко умолял Министерство не вызывать его отца на допрос.</p><p>Малфой резко отвернулся и прошел в комнату, расфокусированным взглядом бегая по стенам. Картина валялась в дальнем углу, поверх которой развалились порванные листы обоев. Большой ткацкий станок одиноко стоял посреди комнаты, почти полностью скрытый черными тенями. Только маленький квадратик солнечного света падал на пол, сквозь протертые шторы.</p><p>— Такой же паркет на третьем этаже в гостиной, — выдохнул Драко, проводя пальцами по масляным мазкам.</p><p>Они поднялись обратно наверх, но никакого станка там не обнаружили. Да там даже не было таких окон, как на картине.</p><p>— Поднимай ковер, — приказал Драко без всякого энтузиазма в голосе.</p><p>После того, как они закончили раздвигать мебель по углам и свернули посеревший от пыли восточный ковер, Малфой взмахнул палочкой, трансфигурировав на полу ведро воды и длинную швабру. Плюхнувшись в ближайшее кресло, он лениво махнул рукой, обращаясь к Гарри:</p><p>— Давай, приступай, Поттер, и убедись, что ты уделяешь внимание тому, в каком направлении выложен паркет.</p><p>Гарри, одарив вкрай охамевшего слизеринца нечитаемым взглядом, подхватил с пола швабру. Но он был прав: направление досок <em>действительно</em> имело значение. Гарри заметил, что паркетная елка слишком часто меняла направление, и ему пришлось несколько раз обойти ее по кругу, прежде чем он понял, что через каждые три дощечки одна лежала неправильно. Паркет начал слегка двигаться, когда Гарри проходился по нему шваброй, сдвигая рисунок и все больше расширяя комнату. На полу засветился яркий солнечный луч, и, вскинув голову, Гарри заметил, что на боковой стене появилось еще одно окно. Он повел взглядом чуть дальше, обнаружив, что в конце комнаты стоял такой же одинокий станок, как и на картине. Только в пять раз больше.</p><p>— Нет, ты не можешь сейчас все так взять и бросить! — недовольно шикнул Малфой, но Гарри был с ним согласен. Половина комнаты все еще была покрыта пылью, что на контрасте с чистой стороной выглядело просто смешно. Когда Гарри домыл пол, они развернули ковер обратно, который выглядел совершенно по-другому. Оказалось, что он был насыщенного зеленого цвета с переливающимся серебряным узором, вышитым, очевидно, вручную.</p><p>— Еще один день прошел, — тихо отметил Драко, наблюдая за тем, как солнце уходит за горизонт.</p><p>Они спустились вниз, чтобы поужинать в столовой. Вечером дом становился еще мрачнее, и эта комната казалась небольшим оазисом посреди мрачной пустыни, где они могут чувствовать себя в безопасности. Гарри не особо торопился подниматься наверх, и Малфой, откровенно говоря, разделял его чувства. Он очень долго ужинал, нервно постукивая ножом по столу.</p><p>— Может еще раз сыграешь? — попросил Гарри.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, — удрученно выдохнул Малфой, тем не менее почти моментально оказавшись около клавесина. Сначала он играл какие-то вариации Моцарта и Баха, после чего комнату снова окутала знакомая французская песня. Гарри напевал ее себе под нос все время, пока они поднимались на верхние этажи в спальню.</p><p>— Может… — начал было Гарри, в надежде обернувшись на светлую столовую, которая становилась все дальше.</p><p>— Нет, — рьяно замотал головой Драко, переступая уже через две ступеньки. — Нечего ютиться <em>в собственном доме</em> на диване.</p><p>— Снова в розовую спальню? — спросил Гарри, настороженно вытащив перед собой палочку.</p><p>Драко молчал, изучая закрытую дверь, после чего отрицательно встряхнул головой.</p><p>— Нет. Давай… давай попробуем твою спальню, наверное.</p><p>Поднявшись еще на этаж выше, они подошли к комнате, дверь в которую уже была открыта. Гарри по-прежнему спал в этой спальне, где они когда-то жили вместе с Роном. Вторую кровать он решил трансфигурировать в стол, который сейчас казался ужасно нелепым. Он был каким-то косым и занимал большую часть комнаты, абсолютно не вписываясь в интерьер.</p><p>— Я просто… — выдохнул Гарри, так и не закончив. Он просто никогда не думал об этом. Его это никогда не заботило. — Поможешь мне его исправить?</p><p>— Я могу тебе помочь его <em>сжечь</em>, — нервно усмехнулся Малфой. — Как только ты трансфигурируешь какую-то часть мебели и оставляешь ее так слишком долго, то она забывает, какой была раньше. Ты уже не сможешь вернуть то, ради чего создал этот кошмар.</p><p>Гарри слегка нахмурился, виновато отводя взгляд в сторону.</p><p>— Просто волшебно, — констатировал Драко, как только заметил, что кровать в комнате была только одна. И рассчитана она была явно не на двоих. — Почему ты мне не сказал об этом, когда я только предложил эту комнату?</p><p>— Я думал, что мы просто сможем вернуть вторую, — парировал обиженно Гарри.</p><p>Его вполне устраивала перспектива остаться в дверном проходе на всю ночь, перекидываясь колкими фразами с Малфоем. Он не хотел заходить вовнутрь. Гарри спал здесь уже почти год, и он был абсолютно уверен, что в комнате сейчас находилось что-то, чего не было раньше. Там было что-то неправильное, чужое. Но Гарри не знал, что именно.</p><p>— Хочешь, можем пойти в другую…</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Малфой. — Заходи и зажги камин.</p><p>Гарри глубоко вздохнул и сделал небольшой шаг вперед. Пол под его ногами прогибался, издавая жуткий скрип. Да, в этом доме скрипело абсолютно все, но Гарри точно знал, с каким звуком скрипел паркет в этой комнате. Он был другим. Гарри чувствовал, что доски лежали поверх чего-то вязкого, почти жидкого, и еще немного — и эта грязь вытечет у него из-под ног, затопив собой всю комнату.</p><p>Еще один шаг — и под подошвой что-то звонко <em>хлюпнуло</em>, заставив Гарри остановиться, как вкопанного. Он оглянулся через плечо, чувствуя, как бешено начало колотиться сердце о грудную клетку. Драко бледным призраком стоял в проходе, с ужасом разглядывая пол. Гарри безумно хотелось развернуться и просто сбежать. Но что-то в глубине души ему подсказывало, что он не сможет выйти — он просто утонет. Он посмотрел обратно на безжизненный камин и заставил себя сделать еще пару шагов вперед. Каждый раз, когда он переносил вес на ногу, вокруг нее образовывалась черная жижа, которая так и норовила затечь Гарри в ботинок. Он не смотрел вниз, но чувствовал, что это что-то было слишком липким, чтобы быть просто водой. Пол возле камина ярко блестел, заманивая Гарри, предлагая подойти ближе, наклониться, внимательно разглядев каждую деталь, но стеклянные от страха глаза смотрели только перед собой на холодный камин. Гарри встал на колени, закинув лежащие неподалеку угли, которые он оставил здесь два дня назад, внутрь. Они слегка покраснели, пока Гарри, закрыв глаза, вспоминал то теплое дыхание горящего пламени.</p><p>Он глубоко выдохнул, когда почувствовал, как его что-то <em>коснулось</em>, оставляя холодную влажную дорожку, как будто по его шее скользил узкий язык. У него за спиной Малфой в ужасе поперхнулся воздухом, зажимая ладонями себе рот. Гарри мог сейчас закричать в истерике или забиться поближе к огню, прячась в ладони. Он мог подлететь к Малфою со словами: «<em>Я передумал, забирай, забирай дом себе. Он весь твой!</em>». Но вместо этого Гарри только жёстче перехватил палочку, почти не по-человечески проревев:</p><p>— Убирайся! Или, поверь мне, тебе не поздоровится! — Гарри вскочил на ноги, обернувшись назад и вскинув перед собой палочку.</p><p>Комната была пустой. Драко медленно сполз вниз по стене, пока все его тело била крупная дрожь.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри совсем не смущал тот факт, что всю ночь они проспали с Малфоем в обнимку. Они забрались в кровать, до боли обхватив друг друга руками, переплетая ноги в совершенно неестественном положении. Парни очень долго ворочались, пытаясь лечь друг к другу еще ближе, пока Гарри, наконец, не накрыл Драко руками, перекинув через его бедро одну ногу и просунув другую под низ. Гарри чувствовал теплое дыхание у себя на щеке, и, как ни странно, это его успокаивало. В конце концов, кровать оказалась не такой маленькой, как они думали.</p><p>На следующее утро им пришлось выпить около пяти чашек горячего какао, чтобы руки начали их слушаться.</p><p>— Пойдем, — Драко опрокинул в себя последние капли сладкого напитка и поднялся на ноги. — Нельзя терять время. Нужно приступать к работе.</p><p>Он заставил Гарри заправить нитки в станок, но в конечном счете большую часть работы Малфою пришлось делать самому. Гарри честно старался шить аккуратнее, но стоило ему только неудачно дотронуться до ткани, как по ней моментально расходились затяжки.</p><p>— Да, всего лишь немного сложнее, чем это, черт возьми, выглядит. Как бабушка это делала? — недовольно бурчал себе под нос Малфой, смахивая капли пота с раскрасневшегося лица. Но спустя какое-то время челнок поддался его уговорам, начав легко порхать вперед-назад, пока вниз начала струиться полупрозрачная ткань. Еще спустя минут пятнадцать Драко с облегчением выдохнул:</p><p>— Ну наконец-то, — парень отошел в сторону, а станок продолжал работать, наполнив комнату мелодичным гудением.</p><p>Драко обессиленно плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, вытянув перед собой ноги и сладко потянувшись.</p><p>— Только попробуй мне не ценить эти шторы, Поттер. Я клянусь: я лично прокляну твой дом в отместку. Я хочу, чтобы ты каждый день на них смотрел и благодарил меня за то, что я появился в твоей жизни.</p><p>Гарри честно старался оставить ткань в покое, но шелк манил его, мягко скользя по пальцам, напоминая холодную струящуюся воду. Цвета были <em>абсолютно</em> такими же, какими он их видел у себя в голове.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри, оторвав наконец руки от штор и положив их себе на колени. Да он сам был готов проклясть любого, кто поставит на них хотя бы маленькое пятнышко.</p><p>Целый день они провели за шитьем, и вечер наступил слишком неожиданно, когда последняя нитка соскользнула с иголки.</p><p>— Куда сегодня? — спросил Гарри, бережно складывая нежную ткань, провожая взглядом заходящее солнце.</p><p>— Наверное, это прозвучит тупо, — задумался Драко, разглядывая мелкую строчку. — Но я подумал, что стоит занять хозяйскую спальню.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, пытаясь разобрать, не было ли это глупой шуткой. Привести в порядок столовую казалось непосильной задачей, но спальня… Там нужно проделать работы раза в два, а то и в три больше, прежде чем в нее можно будет хотя бы зайти.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но мне кажется, что оставлять хозяйскую спальню пустой — это неправильно. Как будто мы отрицаем ее существование. И это одна из немногих комнат, которая в таком состоянии благодаря не <em>твоей</em> персоне.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — буркнул Гарри, когда они после ужина поднялись наверх. Парни сейчас стояли возле закрытой двери в спальню, откуда стоял смачный запах затхлых перьев.</p><p>— Абсолютно нет, — цокнул языком Драко. — Если у тебя появились другие гениальные планы, то, пожалуйста, посвяти меня в них.</p><p>— Ладно, — раздраженно отмахнулся Гарри, резко распахнув дверь и сделав первый шаг. Как только носок его кроссовка переступил порог, дверной проход резко пошатнулся, покосившись куда-то вбок. Драко отшатнуло обратно в коридор, и Гарри успел поймать только испуганный взгляд серых глаз, прежде чем дверь громко захлопнулась у него перед носом, оставив одного в кромешной темноте.</p><p>Пульс сбился с ритма, а собственное дыхание стало настолько громким, что больно давило на перепонки. Весь мир куда-то пропал, и единственное, что он по-прежнему чувствовал, была волшебная палочка, сжатая между онемевших пальцев. Гарри попытался закрыть и снова открыть глаза. Не помогло. С закрытыми глазами даже было не так страшно. Гарри прекрасно помнил, сколько нужно шагов, чтобы дойти до противоположной стены, и насколько далеко находится камин, но он продолжал стоять на месте, не смея пошевелиться. Руки безумно трясло. Совершенно не зная, что делать, Гарри выкрикнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:</p><p>— Экспекто Патронум!</p><p>Серебристый олень легко соскочил с его палочки, слегка разогнав темноту вокруг. Боковым зрением Гарри уловил движение и заметил, как бесформенная тень поспешила скрыться у него за спиной. Он обернулся, попытавшись догнать ее, но она будто дразнила его, летая где-то на периферии. Гарри остановился, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Стен все еще не было видно — только пол, который никак не заканчивался. Олень стоял справа от него, нервно брыкая копытом и поворачивая ветвистые рога вслед за головой Гарри. Свет, исходящий от патронуса, становился все менее ярким. У Гарри тряслось абсолютно все, пока он лихорадочно пытался придумать, что ему делать. Хоть что-то. Сбоку раздался громкий скрежет, и в одной из стен прорезалась трещина, откуда шел блеклый свет. В нем образовались очертания силуэта, который никак не хотел принимать конкретную форму.</p><p>Гарри вскинул перед собой палочку, направив патронуса на незваного гостя. Он услышал болезненный вздох Драко слишком поздно, когда патронус уже со всей силы врезался мощными рогами тому в живот.</p><p>— Нет! — закричал Гарри и кинулся ему навстречу, пока олень тихо растворился в воздухе. Драко лежал без сознания, отключившись прямо в собственной луже крови. А вокруг него был… тайный проход, который уходил вниз мрачным коридором. Неподалёку лежал разбитый фонарь.</p><p>Гарри прочесал коленями пол, упав прямо перед Малфоем, хватая того за плечи.</p><p>— Ты мерзкая, гнилая… Ты <em>этого</em> добивалась? — проревел он в гробовую тишину, проклиная этот дом. Проклиная самого себя. — Дай мне свет!</p><p>На стенах беспрекословно зажглись свечи, а в камине полыхнул яркий огонь. Гарри подхватил Драко за плечи и перетащил его ближе к свету. Его патронус постарался знатно. Больше всего пострадала нога, из которой темным ручьем вытекала на пол кровь.</p><p>— Вулнера санентур, — рявкнул Гарри, направив кончик палочки на широкую рану. — Вулнера санентур… Вулнера санентур… — монотонно повторял он, и кожа начала постепенно затягиваться, а кровь шла все медленнее, пока не остановилась совсем.</p><p>Гарри вскочил на ноги, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, после чего снял с Малфоя порванную одежду, чтобы проверить остальные увечья. У него была сломана рука и несколько ребер, было много мелких порезов и ссадин, на лбу красовалась огромная гематома, оставшаяся от тяжелого копыта. Гарри рвано сглотнул и принялся за работу, размахивая палочкой над бездыханным парнем. Когда Гарри уже залечил половину ушибов, Малфой резко вздохнул, едва не начав задыхаться.</p><p>— Лежи… просто лежи спокойно, — успокоил его Гарри, придержав за плечо.</p><p>— Это ты виноват, — прошипел Драко, в панике нащупав вывернутую под неестественным углом кисть. — Это <em>ты</em> сделал!</p><p>— Я <em>знаю</em>! — рявкнул Гарри, поймав того за запястья. — Просто дай мне все <em>исправить</em>.</p><p>Драко обмяк у него в руках, откинув голову обратно на пол и тяжело дыша.</p><p>— Нужна настойка бадьяна, — выдохнул Гарри, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, оставив на нем кровавую полосу. — Как ты думаешь, где-то в доме она есть?</p><p>Раздался громкий скрип, и Гарри вскинул испуганный взгляд, обнаружив перед собой дверь. Он никогда ее раньше не видел. Это была дверь в ванную комнату, где обнаружился высокий дубовый шкаф, доверху заставленный разными склянками и флакончиками. Гарри встал, помогая Драко подняться на ноги, и, перекинув его руку себе на плечо, повел его внутрь. На верхней полке Гарри нашел знакомый пузырек, от которого ярко пахло бадьяном. Он аккуратно полил жидкостью лоб Драко и другие ссадины, втирая ладонями настойку внутрь, пока покраснение совсем не сошло. — Спасибо, — буркнул Гарри, стараясь не смотреть Малфою в глаза.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пришел за мной.</p><p>— Это была моя идея, — так же недовольно проворчал Малфой, после недолгой паузы.</p><p>Гарри помог ему дохромать до кровати, обнаружив, что вся кровь куда-то исчезла. Вместо этого, в качестве извинения, у изножья кровати появился деревянный комод, где обнаружилось чистое постельное белье и две новых подушки. Сорвав старые простыни на пол и быстро постелив новые, Гарри усадил Драко на кровать. Он зажег оставшиеся свечи, после чего закрыл тайный проход и запрыгнул в кровать.</p><p>— Кхм, я даже пальцем шевелить не хочу, — промычал Драко на следующее утро. Выглядел он по-прежнему хреново: кожа была настолько светлой, что еще немного, и Малфой стал бы просвечивать. Зато синющие тени, залёгшие под глазами, с лихвой компенсировали все краски, сошедшие с лица.</p><p>— И не надо, — отрезал Гарри. — Оставайся в кровати. Я сам справлюсь. Все равно эту комнату нужно привести в порядок.</p><p>Гарри перебрал старый комод, выкинув оттуда рваные тряпки, которые когда-то были постельным бельем. После чего начал подметать перья с пола. Их было настолько много, что можно было набить подушек на всю семью.</p><p>— А что, подушка из перьев гиппогрифа, достаточно необычно, — довольно кивнул Драко, поудобнее устраиваясь на новой подушке, чтобы ненадолго вздремнуть.</p><p>Гарри сжег безнадежно испорченную мебель, которая сейчас тихо потрескивала в камине. Он аккуратно отлевитировал кровать, на которой без задних ног дрых Малфой, чтобы свернуть ковер и вымыть пол. Царапины от когтей никак не хотели отмываться, но теперь, когда пол был чистым, они выглядели намного приличнее. Почти как необычный узор. Увлекшийся Гарри решил спуститься к себе в спальню, чтобы забрать фотографию Сириуса и Клювокрыла у себя со стола.</p><p>Как только он вернулся обратно, колдография заметно увеличилась. Выслушав сонный бубнеж Малфоя, который, как ни странно, поддержал его идею, Гарри вытащил резную раму из угла, с пустующим полотном. Взмахнув палочкой, он повесил ее над камином, и через секунду из-за угла выбежал радостный гиппогриф, который довольно замахал крыльями при виде Гарри. За ним следом вышел Сириус, мягко улыбнувшись, глядя вниз на крестника, и Гарри даже не заметил, как губы расплылись в ответной улыбке.</p><p>Когда он оглянулся обратно, на кровати уже стоял обед, наполнивший комнату аппетитными запахами. Гарри забрался с ногами на кровать, чтобы перекусить вместе с Малфоем. У него на щеках уже появился здоровый румянец, да и в целом он выглядел намного лучше. Но оказалось, что это совершенно не значило, что Драко собирался куда-то вставать и что-то делать. Вместо этого, он заставил Гарри набить ему подушки и поудобнее накрыть одеялом, чтобы до конца вечера он указывал Гарри, как и что делать, в комфортных условиях.</p><p>— Да, и когда ты закончишь переставлять этот шкаф, то можешь набрать мне ванную, — милосердно разрешил он, наблюдая за тем, как выдохшийся Гарри левитирует по третьему кругу мебель.</p><p>— Это <em>мне</em> нужна ванная! — возмутился Поттер, взглянув на себя сверху вниз.</p><p>— <em>Тебе</em> нужен обычный Скорджифай.</p><p>Когда Малфой вдоволь наплескался, ванная уже была на старте, чтобы сжаться до размеров спичечного коробка, когда Гарри, бросив на нее испепеляющий взгляд, прошипел:</p><p>— Я все <em>видел</em>, — ванная недовольно раскрылась обратно, занимая собой почти всю комнату.</p><p>После ужина, который им подали в кровать, Гарри был даже благодарен Драко за то, что его царское величие сегодня целый день провалялось в кровати. Это было веским оправданием, чтобы не выходить из комнаты. Когда Гарри погасил свечи, в комнате поднялся холодный ветер. Клювокрыл, гордо расправив крылья, вышел вперед картины, внимательно оглядев комнату. Гул ветра слегка угас, так и не успев погасить камин, пламя которого веселыми бликами плясало по блестящему полу и отполированной мебели.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующее утро они спустились вниз, чтобы повесить новые шторы в столовой. Они были <em>идеальны</em>. Место сразу преобразилось, заиграв яркими красками. Но… что-то все равно было неправильно. Гарри отошел на пару шагов назад, придирчиво разглядывая комнату. Цвет дерева сейчас грязным пятном резал глаза: оно было слишком темным, слишком холодным.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что нам придется снять краску со всех панелей. <em>И</em> пола. <em>И</em> мебели, — застонал Драко, заметив бешеный блеск в глазах Поттера.</p><p>— Мы не… — <em>обязаны</em>, хотел было закончить Гарри, но передумал, вместо чего резко выпалил: — Да, извини.</p><p>— Нам нужен не <em>такой</em> голубой, нам нужен <em>определенный</em> голубой, — пропел Драко, неохотно спускаясь на кухню, чтобы сварить огромный котел зелья. Жидкость ужасно обжигала ноздри, зато снимала с дерева краску за считанные секунды. Драко не захотел даже присутствовать в комнате, пока Гарри тщательно натирал мебель раствором. Вместо этого он провел весь день в библиотеке, лениво читая книгу возле камина. Когда Гарри ввалился в комнату, чтобы впервые поужинать за весь день, Малфой забавно сморщил нос, разглядывая грязного с ног до головы гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Ни слова, — шикнул на него Гарри, залпом выпив три чашки горячего чая. — Да мне и <em>недели</em> не хватит, чтобы все там закончить!</p><p>— Так тебе и надо, — ехидно ответил Драко, блеснув глазами. — После такого ты больше не будешь игнорировать дохлых крыс у себя в доме. Я надеюсь на это, по крайней мере.</p><p>Пока они поднимались обратно в хозяйские покои, рваная тень проскользнула в дальнем углу, но Гарри оставил гореть огонь в камине, а Клювокрыл по-прежнему стоял настороже, недовольно подбивая копытами. Поттер закрыл за собой дверь, чувствуя, как вместе с этим пропал холод, цепляющийся за макушку скользкими пальцами.</p><p>Гарри уже почти привык к тому, что кровать теперь была аккуратно застелена, на ванной полке его ждала чистая зубная щетка и нижнее белье, а на простынях была разложена шелковая пижама. Драко уже успел переодеться и зарылся в подушки, облегченно вздохнув. Гарри залез с другой стороны кровати, чувствуя, как под тяжестью его головы опускаются длинные перья. По сторонам упал длинный полог, а свечи постепенно начали угасать. В теле чувствовалась приятная тяжесть, после целого дня, проведенного за работой.</p><p>— А в Мэноре ты тоже таким занимался? — лениво поинтересовался Гарри, наклонив голову слегка в сторону.</p><p>— А ты думаешь, что я помню, как все это делать из детства? — фыркнул Драко. — Я последние шесть месяцев только и делал, что переделывал каждую комнату, пытаясь избавиться от духа Волдеморта, засевшего в стенах. Но мэнор мне разрешал <em>покупать</em> материалы, — слегка раздраженно добавил он. — Почему ты думаешь я захотел проводить церемонию у себя? Мне нужно было, чтобы как можно больше людей увидели всю роскошь этого места. Говорили о нем так, как он этого заслуживает.</p><p>— И что они подумали про дом?</p><p>— Что все так и должно быть.</p><p>У Гарри из горла вырвался непонятный звук, пока он хлестко ударил себя ладонью по лбу.</p><p>— Что еще ты натворил? — прищурился Драко, заглянув Гарри в лицо.</p><p>— Ммм... ну я… — приукрашивать ситуацию не было никакого смысла. — Устроил дешевую вечеринку, нацепив ленточки на стены, разбросав по столам упаковки с чипсами и дешевой выпивкой.</p><p>— О, не продолжай, я уже вижу, насколько это было отвратительно, — отмахнулся Драко. — И, конечно же, ты пригласил всех своих гриффиндорских дружков, которые тебе так дороги, или чье мнение для тебя хоть что-то значит, чтобы они подумали про твой дом черти что.</p><p>— Мне было… — Гарри больно протер кулаками глаза, так, что у него даже закружилась голова. — Мне было <em>все равно</em>. Он никогда не относился ко мне так, когда ты свалил за дверь. Я не мог его заставить сделать ничего из того, что он делал для тебя.</p><p>— Только не вздумай говорить, что это <em>я</em> во всем виноват, — процедил сквозь зубы Драко. — Это место было просто помойкой, когда я впервые сюда зашел. Ты даже не <em>пытался</em>.</p><p>— Да он уже так выглядел, когда я только сюда переехал! Я даже не знал, что здесь может быть по-другому. <em>Я</em>, знаешь, не вырос в мэноре, где бы мне подтирал сопли домовой эльф. А потом ко мне на порог заявляешься ты, превращая место в какой-то замок и выставляя меня второсортным дерьмом! — Гарри хотел сказать не это. Он чувствовал себя не так. Он чувствовал себя <em>нежеланным</em>, каким-то уродцем, которого бросили на крыльце, чтобы потом швырнуть в чулан под лестницей и забыть там навсегда.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — без всякого сожаления в голосе ответил Драко. — Ты и <em>есть</em> второсортный. Ты никак не относишься к этой семье, потому что у Поттеров и Блэков не было никаких родственных союзов в течение двенадцати поколений. Зато была куча общих дружков. Но это было бы еще полбеды, если бы ты не притворялся таким… <em>придурком</em>.</p><p>— Я никем не <em>притворяюсь</em>, — рявкнул Гарри. — Ты так говоришь, как будто это сплошное удовольствие быть таким позером и засранцем.</p><p>— О, это просто чтобы скоротать время, — усмехнулся Драко. — И это не то, что я имел в виду, и ты это знаешь.</p><p>— <em>Не знаю</em>! — взорвался Гарри, сорвав с себя одеяло на пол.</p><p>Драко неожиданно сел на кровати, впившись ему в лицо блестящими серыми глазами.</p><p>— Половины из нас уже <em>нет</em>, — прошипел он, пока живот Гарри неприятно скрутило в тугой узел. — Они были слишком дикими, слишком свободными для этого мира, находя свою сущность среди деревьев, гор и рек. Они не видели красоты в бездушных железках, поэтому стали вырезать по дереву, ковать из камня, плести одежду и шить из кожи. А магглы вырубили их леса, построив грязные заводы, высокие мосты и черные дороги. И им пришлось уйти в горы и больше никогда не вернуться. Но <em>мы</em> все еще здесь. То, что от нас осталось. В тебе все еще течет кровь предков, и тебе нужно это принять, а не упрямо затыкать уши, делая вид, что ничего этого нет.</p><p>Гарри молча изучал его лицо. Оно было слишком правильным, состоящим из четких линий, нарисованных на светлой коже. Аккуратные тонкие губы, серебристые волосы, в которых отражался теплый свет огня и снова гас, превращаясь в холодные блики. Все это было… <em>странным</em>, да, но не было ничего такого… Если все это сложить вместе, то его лицо становилось слишком <em>острым</em>, каким-то жестким и… <em>неправильным</em>. Но только в другом смысле неправильным. В хорошем… Гарри зацепился за темные серые глаза, в которых отражался его силуэт, перевернутый вниз ногами, и это завораживало. Заставляло продолжать смотреть, не отрывая взгляда. Не моргая.</p><p>***</p><p>Весь дом точно решил сговориться против Гарри, целый день подсовывая ему зеркала на глаза. Он изо всех сил пытался сконцентрироваться на небольших трещинках в древесине, пока отполированная столешница пыталась его заставить посмотреть себе в лицо. Он не хотел его видеть. Гарри раздраженно дернул себя за волосы, которые, как всегда, непослушными прядками торчали во все стороны. Как у его отца. После того, как Гарри закончил со столовой, он спустился на кухню, чтобы отмыть руки, избегая тысячи зеркал, развешанных по всей ванной.</p><p>Тем не менее, если он собирался сегодня поесть, то ему придется подняться в библиотеку, а там был Малфой, снова развалившийся на диване. Тонкими пальцами он перелистывал страницы, слегка наклонив голову на бок, пока дом чуть ли не прожекторами засветил комнату вокруг него, чтобы Гарри уж точно обратил на Драко внимание. Чтобы заметил, что в Малфое было что-то… <em>неправильное</em>. Неземное. Казалось, еще один шаг, и тот исчезнет, как и все те создания из его рассказов. Гарри залетел в комнату и развернулся лицом в стену, кинув поверх блестящих приборов салфетку.</p><p>Они не разговаривали почти весь день. Когда они молча вошли в спальню, Гарри поднял глаза на картину, где на него смотрел улыбающийся Сириус. Улыбка стала больше напоминать хищный оскал, когда Гарри вспомнил, как его отец скалился, пока Северус Снейп висел в воздухе вверх тормашками. Гарри лег на самый край кровати, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от Драко Малфоя. Но он так и не смог заснуть этой ночью.</p><p>Тяжелые мысли слегка отпустили на следующее утро, когда Гарри закончил шлифовать последний шкаф. Столовая ужасно воняла, да и выглядела не особо лучше: все стулья были перевернуты, а обои пестрели пятнами от пролитого зелья. Шторы лежали в углу, бережно сложенные под куполом заклинания. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, полюбовавшись на безупречно чистое дерево, и пошел позвать Драко, который должен был ему показать заклинание, чтобы покрасить древесину в другой цвет. Оставшееся утро Гарри подбирал цвета, поднося для сравнения их ближе к шторам, пока наконец не остановился на трех оттенках, которые ему понравились больше всего.</p><p>— Может можно сделать из них какой-то узор? — поинтересовался Гарри у паркета, уже час разглядывая цвета, не понимая какой из них ему больше нравится. — Что-то вроде каймы, нет?</p><p>Он поднялся в библиотеку, где его уже поджидала на самом видном месте книжка «Визуальный дизайн сквозь время», открытая на разделе Арт-Деко, с различными вариациями раскладки пола.</p><p>— Хмм, — улыбнулся Малфой, заглянув ему через плечо. — Достаточно современно с твоей стороны, Поттер, но мне нравится.</p><p>Гарри почти целую вечность раскладывал первые десять сантиметров пола, по четыре раза перекрашивая каждую секцию, которые, стоило ему только пройти немного дальше, сразу менялись цветами. Но когда паркет начал понимать задумку Гарри, то доски сами окрасились в нужный ему цвет, стоило только коснуться их палочкой. Узор плавно выстроился вдоль стен, и когда Гарри обернулся, чтобы заняться серединой, то обнаружил, что та была уже покрашена.</p><p>Он перекрасил мебель, чтобы та сочеталась с более темным оттенком, а панели на стенах наоборот — с более светлым, после чего обратно повесил шторы. Гарри отошел, чтобы полностью разглядеть комнату, пока по его телу разливалось чистое <em>наслаждение</em>. Это все — его заслуга.</p><p>— Нужна ткань, чтобы обшить стулья, — повернулся он к Драко. — Не совсем такого же цвета — более зеленоватые и не такие светлые.</p><p>— И ты хочешь сказать, что шить придётся опять <em>мне</em>? — холодно поинтересовался Малфой, скрестив руки у себя на груди.</p><p>— Да. Пойдем, ты же видишь, что это нужно, — Малфой удрученно потащил ноги вслед за Поттером, который чуть не вприпрыжку бежал на третий этаж. Через два часа они спустились с еще одним мешком ткани и ватина, который нашли на чердаке. За это время Гарри успел снять обои и перекрасить стены в светло-голубой, оставив потолок белым. Солнце уже начинало плавно уходить за горизонт, но парни хотели все закончить прямо сегодня. На стенах зажглись лампы — дом тоже этого хотел.</p><p>Драко набивал сиденья и спинки, после чего Гарри несколькими заклинаниями запечатывал их сверху легкой тканью. Все больше и больше стульев выстраивались в ровную линию, пока стол увеличивался до невообразимых размеров. В комнате появилось два дополнительных камина и несколько окон напротив. Гарри отлевитировал последний стул в самый конец комнаты, когда заметил, что Драко внимательно изучает одну из стен, возле панорамных окон.</p><p>Ухватившись за нее пальцами, они раздвинули ее части в стороны, открывая вход в еще одну комнату. С потолка рухнула громадная люстра, которая залила ярким светом всю комнату, отражая радужные лучики в хрустальных подвесках. В конце комнаты виднелся длинный балкон, а с двух сторон от него расходились высокие зеркала в овальных золотых рамах. В отражении что-то засуетилось, и Гарри увидел белоснежные статуи, которые лениво потягивались у себя в нишах, сонно разглядывая своих гостей.</p><p>— Да, эту комнату не открывали полвека так точно, — мягко улыбнулся Драко, разглядывая зал, который в длину был метров двенадцать, если не больше.</p><p>— Мне нужно устроить вечеринку, — выдохнул Гарри, пребывая в полнейшем шоке. — Только в этот раз настоящую, — добавил он, виновато подняв взгляд на потолок. — Ты же знаешь, как танцевать, да? — в подсознании всплыл далекий четвертый курс. Тогда, на Святочном балу, Гарри, в основном, наблюдал за Чжоу, рядом с которой травил шутки Седрик. Но краем глаза он увидел, как Драко выводил Панси на почти пустой танцпол, где кружились только несколько пар призраков и старшие курсы Слизерина. Они танцевали что-то сложное, полностью сливаясь с музыкой. Так, что другие выглядели просто глупо и неуклюже. Щеки Малфоя раскраснелись, а дыхание сбилось, но он продолжал кружить Панси, не пропуская ни шагу. Когда музыка закончилась, они сделали небольшой реверанс, прежде чем покинуть танцпол. Драко буквально светился, почти <em>ослепляя</em>, и Гарри… пришлось отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Драко, повернувшись к нему лицом и протянув вперед руку.</p><p>Гарри одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, после чего вложил в его ладонь свою. Ему хотелось чувствовать себя глупо, пока Малфой вел его в центр Бальной комнаты, но почему-то это казалось абсолютно нормальным. В комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь гулкими ударами каблуков и шорохом его безобразных джинс. Драко развернул его лицом от себя, перекрестив их руки от локтя до кончиков пальцев.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь, как танцевать, поэтому вести буду я. Это значит, что ты не должен обращать внимания ни на что, кроме меня. Ты понял?</p><p>Гарри кивнул, посмотрев своему новоиспеченному партнеру в глаза, позволив серебряной радужке заполонить его разум. Шаг назад, затем вперед, снова назад. Гарри поддавался каждому мановению рук слизеринца, пока они вращались вокруг, перекрещивая кисти и меняя траекторию движения. С каждым шагом становилось все легче. Все мысли испарились, а в ушах заиграла тихая музыка, где-то на самой подкорке. Они двигались как единое целое, а стены вокруг начали расплываться. Гарри видел перед собой только глаза Малфоя.</p><p>Его безумно раздражали старые джинсы, шелестящие протертой тканью. Не настолько, чтобы путаться в шагах, но Гарри очень хотел, чтобы на нем сейчас было что-то поприличнее. Шаг вперед, два назад, и вот он слышит, как у него под ногами начинают стучать каблуки налакированных туфель. Глаза Малфоя зажглись довольным блеском, и он подошел чуть ближе, положив левую руку Гарри на талию, а правой перехватив его пальцы в замок. Их шаг ускорился, а ноги переплетались в причудливых узорах, пока парни становились все ближе, касаясь друг друга плечами. Музыка стала громче и доносилась теперь с высокого балкона, скрытого полутьмой. Они кружились по всему залу, синхронно отбивая каблуками заученный ритм. Гарри не сомневался ни секунды, и длинная черная мантия упала ему на плечи, закручиваясь невесомым подолом вокруг них.</p><p>Они ускорились еще сильнее, двигаясь так, словно не знали, как жить отдельно друг от друга. Гарри внезапно осознал, что он <em>знает</em> шаги. Что он танцует сам, без подсказок своего партнера. Двигаться быстрее было просто <em>невозможно</em>. Но парни продолжали кружиться, пока мир вокруг них замер, замедлив время, чтобы те продолжали танцевать. Их ноги переплетались между собой слишком опасно, чтобы никто не упал, пока в воздухе мелкими блестками кружилась вокруг пыль. Время резко ускорилось, когда они заходили в последнее движение, и шевельни хоть один из них неправильно пальцем, парни бы точно свалились на пол.</p><p>Они остановились прямо под блестящей люстрой, плотно прижимаясь к груди друг друга. Его руки надежно обнимали Драко за талию, пока одна из узких ладоней покоилась у Гарри на пояснице. От длинных пальцев тело Гарри пробирала приятная дрожь, поднимаясь вверх к макушке и взрываясь тысячей фейерверков в глазах. Его рука соскользнула Драко на шею, и прежде, чем Гарри хоть что-то осознал, он притянул его ближе к себе.</p><p>Драко ответил на поцелуй, яростно впиваясь ему в губы, переплетя пальцы у него на макушке. От него пахло опасностью. Гарри притянул его еще ближе, чувствуя, как в глубине души зашевелилось что-то хищное. Малфой прикусил его за нижнюю губу, а голод неизвестного зверя становился все сильнее, пока руки Гарри до боли сжимали хрупкое тело. Он хотел… <em>хотел</em> его… хотел повалить Драко на пол и… Нет, это было неправильно. Он хотел затащить его наверх в спальню, хотел разложить Драко у себя на кровати, там, где ему было самое место. Где он <em>принадлежал</em>.</p><p>Малфой разорвал поцелуй, слегка попятившись назад, тяжело глотая воздух. Гарри удивленно отшатнулся, жадно набрав полные легкие воздуха — он задыхался. По светлому подбородку стекала дорожка крови из прокушенной губы, и Малфой, слизнув ее языком, выдохнул:</p><p>— Не то чтобы танец так не заканчивали, — его голос сейчас был низким и бархатным, как тот шелк, который он сшил для Гарри, — Но после такого мы были бы уже замужем. По крайней мере, если следовать всем традициям.</p><p>Гарри, плотно сжав кулаки, сделал шаг вперед, впившись глазами в лицо Малфою. Он не сомневался: ему было <em>все равно</em>… Нет. Нет, <em>не</em> все равно. Ему было далеко не все равно, на ком это черт подери Драко еще <em>думал</em> жениться. С кем тот еще собирался танцевать, кроме него…</p><p>И только сейчас слизеринец действительно начал <em>паниковать</em>. Он подарил Поттеру танец, а затем принял его поцелуй. И вот он сейчас стоит прямо перед ним, имея все <em>права</em> на Драко. Ну или Гарри был вправе его прикончить за домогательство, и после этой мысли взгляд Поттера казался уже совсем не добрым, с хищными чертиками, пляшущими на дне зеленой радужки. Гарри почувствовал исходящий от Малфоя страх и тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь обуздать свои эмоции. Ему даже удалось расцепить пальцы, мертвой хваткой запутавшиеся между собой. Его все еще трясло от иррациональной ревности и злости, которая противно скрутила живот.</p><p>— Извини, — выпалил Драко неестественно высоким голосом. — Я не хотел…</p><p>— Все в порядке, — заткнул его Гарри, хотя не верил ни единому своему слову. Ничего <em>не было</em> в порядке. Драко <em>отказал</em> ему. Этот засранец думает, что это может просто так сойти ему с рук… Гарри закрыл лицо ладонями, сильно зажмурив глаза. Что ты несешь? <em>Прекрати</em>. — Пойдем, — бесцветно бросил он, буквально за три шага оказавшись на другом конце комнаты, широко разметав полы мантии.</p><p>Драко краем глаза наблюдал за угрюмым Поттером все то время, пока они ужинали и поднимались наверх в спальню. Его сейчас больше пугал разъяренный гриффиндорец и что тот может с ним сделать, чем тени, гуляющие по углам коридора. А Драко <em>прекрасно</em> представлял, на что способен этот человек. Его спина была скована от напряжения, а палочка опасно гуляла в побелевших пальцах. Малфой связался не с тем волшебником.</p><p>— Я собираюсь принять ванную, — холодно заявил Гарри, захлопнув перед собой тяжелую дверь, словно клетку перед животным.</p><p>Над раковиной висело длинное зеркало, и когда он поднял взгляд перед собой, на него смотрело холодное бледное лицо, искривленное в бешенстве. Строгая мантия не могла скрыть выступивших на шее вен, а черные волосы торчали, как лезвия, отражая в себе неестественно много света. Шрам в виде молнии приобрел фиолетовый оттенок, кровавым пятном сияя на лбу. В его глазах был какой-то совершенно нечеловеческий блеск, и на секунду они стали совершенно не похожи на глаза его матери.</p><p>***</p><p>Он так и не смог уснуть. Почти час пролежав на кровати, повернувшись спиной к Драко и сцепив руки в крепкий узел, уже не зная, чего от себя ожидать, Гарри встал с кровати, подсев ближе к огню. Пламя искрилось теплым светом, перепрыгивая между поленьев, словно танцуя, как и…</p><p>Гарри поднялся и, вытащив из кармана палочку, тихо вышел в коридор.</p><p>— Ну? — прошипел он. Но темнота молчала, ничего в себе не скрывая. Гарри развернулся и побежал вниз по темному коридору. По бокам от него стали загораться свечи, согревая и без того теплый воздух. Он поднялся наверх, распахивая настежь каждую дверь, но как только он заглядывал в комнату, в камине приветливо зажигался огонь, а на стенах начинали мерцать огоньки. Кровати были аккуратно заправлены, а в воздухе стоял лёгкий аромат лаванды. Мебель была отполирована до зеркального блеска, ковер чистый до последней ворсинки… Станок одиноко стоял в комнате, пока челнок тихо гудел мелодию, слишком похожую на французскую песню Драко. Только она была совершенно не французской. Гарри внезапно осознал, что она была написана намного раньше, и слова в ней были абсолютно другие.</p><p>Он закрыл за собой дверь, ускорив шаг, местами срываясь на бег. Гарри взлетел на последний этаж, после чего решил подняться еще выше — на чердак. Пол привычно скрипнул под тяжестью его ног, а на потолке загорелся теплый свет ночника. Все коробки и ящики, вместе с огромными мешками и грудами хлама, сейчас были рассортированы чуть ли не в алфавитном порядке, а от сантиметрового слоя пыли и паутины не осталось и следа. Гарри раздраженно спрыгнул вниз, проигнорировав лестницу, услужливо подставившуюся ему под ноги. Полы мантии легко распахнулись, слегка зависнув в воздухе, чтобы парень на них не наступил. Гарри сорвался с места, устремившись в самый низ. Он перепрыгивал уже через три ступеньки, пока его сердце опасно норовило выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Он не знал, что ему делать, если…</p><p>Но входной двери все еще не было. Глухая стена безразлично стояла на том же месте, а окна были все так же наглухо закрыты. Он не мог выбраться. Драко не мог выбраться. Голодная хищная тень тоже пропала. В доме ее больше не было. Только если она не закралась вовнутрь, свернувшись уютным клубочком у Гарри в груди.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри все-таки удалось уснуть в библиотеке, и когда с утра он вышел в коридор, то заметил высокий силуэт Драко, который внимательно разглядывал пустую стену в коридоре. «<em>Сбежать</em> хотел», — пронеслась в голове у Гарри страшная мысль, пока перед глазами все становилось белым от закипающей в крови ярости. Драко дергано обернулся, встретив холодные глаза.</p><p>— Дверь не вернулась, — процедил Поттер, едва не капая ядом с кончика языка.</p><p>— Да, я <em>заметил</em>. Послушай, Поттер, ты понимаешь, что если бы мы вышли из этих стен супругами, то твои драгоценные дружки сдали бы меня аврорам быстрее, чем ты успеешь моргнуть.</p><p>— Что? — Гарри изо всех сил старался не смотреть в сторону слизеринца, но его глаза решили иначе, медленно поднявшись на собеседника.</p><p>— Я уверен, что ты им жаловался, и возможно не раз, что я подкупил, ну или <em>совратил</em> твой дом, — выдавил из себя Драко. — Есть, как минимум, два десятка свидетелей того, как дом относился ко мне, и весь факультет Гриффиндора, который знает, что ты, в свою очередь, не мог от него добиться даже недоеденного куска хлеба. И тут я заявляюсь к тебе на переговоры, дожидаюсь пока все уйдут, неожиданно дом закрывает все источники связи почти на месяц, а потом мы, как ни в чем не бывало, выходим, помахивая ручками и заявляя, что мы замужем. Меня обвинят за пять минут, суд пройдет минут за десять, а в Азкабан я отправляться не очень хочу, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Я не… — <em>позволю никому посадить тебя в Азкабан</em>, хотел сказать Гарри, но вовремя прикусил развязный язык. — Тебе не нужно меня <em>убеждать</em> в том, что звать тебя замуж — это плохая идея!</p><p>— Что-то не похоже на это, — язвительно отметил Драко, махнув в сторону, где должна была быть дверь.</p><p>— Это не моя идея! — проревел Гарри.</p><p>— Да неужели…</p><p>— Да, <em>откуда</em> же она тогда взялась? — рявкнул Гарри, прежде чем успел хотя бы подумать, о чем говорит. Его шея пылала красными пятнами, пока желваки беспорядочно играли на бледном лице.</p><p>— Но я же не знал, что ты правда <em>захочешь</em>? — проревел в ответ Драко, о чем сразу же пожалел. Он прекрасно знал, что он был не прав. Знал, что у Поттера есть все полномочия, чтобы опрокинуть его сейчас на одно из этих кресел, разорвать дорогую ткань мантии и взять его прямо здесь, в библиотеке. И было абсолютно не важно, хотел ли этого сам Драко или нет. Хотя, по правде, он мог даже немного поумолять его, раз на то уж пошло…</p><p>Гарри залетел обратно в библиотеку, пытаясь привести сбившееся дыхание в порядок. Он едва не свернул себе шею, когда услышал, что Драко вошел вслед за ним, как идиот, который <em>не понимал</em>…</p><p>Малфой слегка испуганно вжал плечи, вскинув скрещенные руки перед собой. Гарри безумным взглядом ловил каждое его движение, заламывая себе кисти за спиной.</p><p>— Я приношу свои извинения, — без всяких эмоций выдавил Малфой сухую фразу. — Я действовал без всякого умысла, но я зашел слишком далеко. Я твой, если ты этого хочешь, — глаза Гарри вспыхнули еще ярче, и на секунду ему показалось, что он… Ему не нужно было больше слов, он знал, что делать. Он бы расцепил свои руки, взяв мягкие ладони Драко свои и закрутив того в танце. После чего он уронил бы его сверху на диван и закончил начатое.</p><p>И тогда Драко принадлежал бы <em>ему</em>. Как трофей, который стоил больше, чем те дурацкие золотые медали, которые ему всучило Министерство. Они действительно полагали, что <em>побрякушка</em> на ленточке станет достойной наградой за победу над Темным Лордом? Но Драко… он был сверкающим алмазом — самым драгоценным из всех в своем роде. Его любил и ублажал с самого детства весь магический мир. Даже те, кто не хотели жить старыми традициями. Возможно, из-за того, что он был богат, из-за власти, которую держала в руках его семья, из-за чистейшей крови или из-за роскошного особняка… Тысячи волшебников побывали в нем, когда родители Драко гуляли свадьбу, наверное, сотни две, когда Драко крестили, и еще пара тысяч сверху, когда тот устроил прием, всего две недели назад.</p><p>И он сейчас добровольно предлагал себя Гарри, тем самым говоря, что он достоин. Гарри был достоин его иметь, Гарри <em>хотел</em> его иметь. Только проблема была в том, что это было чистой воды безумием, и он <em>не хотел</em> Драко Малфоя от слова <em>совсем</em>. <em>Он</em> не хотел. Его <em>дом</em> хотел Драко. Но Гарри не заботила ни чистота его крови, ни размер банковской ячейки, ни особняк на пять этажей… Драко не хотел <em>его</em> и говорил сейчас так, потому что это было правильно, потому что так было принято. Хотя, возможно, он просто не хотел, чтобы Гарри окончательно съехал с катушек и…</p><p>— Нет, — едва слышно выдохнул Гарри сквозь сжатое судорогой горло. — Нет. Спасибо, — добавил он рвано. Потому что это было правильно. Так нужно было сказать. Драко глубоко выдохнул, заметно успокоившись, опустив напряженные руки. Гарри упал на диван, который услужливо оказался прямо рядом с ним, так как ноги резко стали ватными и отказывались держать его в вертикальном положении. Злость постепенно отпускала, испаряясь где-то в воздухе.</p><p>— Мерлин, это было очень глупо с нашей стороны, — вслух произнес Драко, заняв кресло справа от Гарри. Заметив, как напряглись его плечи, Драко поспешил себя исправить: — Ладно, это было глупо с <em>моей</em> стороны. Я уверен, что ты знал все лучше меня, — Гарри только сильнее нахмурился, больно прикусив себе язык. Где-то в глубине он чувствовал, что действительно <em>знал</em> лучше. Он знал, что их танец с Драко будет… <em>значить</em> что-то. Но он все равно протянул ему свою руку, потому что… Потому что ему хотелось увидеть Бальную комнату, потому что он хотел… В любом случае это все было в прошлом, и гадать было бесполезно.</p><p>— Э, хочешь позавтракать? — неловко спросил Гарри, потирая затылок.</p><p>В коридоре раздался грохот, и прежде чем хоть один из них успел среагировать, в коридоре послышался крик, явно принадлежащий Гермионе:</p><p>— Гарри? Гарри, где ты? — в проходе появилась растрепанная девушка, держа палочку в боевой готовности. Она внимательно изучила их лица, прежде чем настороженно спросить: — Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Эээ… — промямлил Гарри, разглядывая подругу, как восьмое чудо света. — Да. А как ты сюда попала?</p><p>— Дом наконец-то появился на улице. Я пыталась его открыть на протяжении последних двух недель! Что здесь вообще произошло?</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты должен его засудить! — с пеной у рта голосил Рон. — После всей этой войны, после Волдеморта, тебя могли прикончить в своем собственном доме, просто потому что мерзавец не мог не положить свои хитрые глазенки на поместье.</p><p>— Меня бы <em>точно</em> убили, если бы он мне не помог, Рон, — слегка холодно ответил Гарри. — Все в порядке.</p><p>— Не нужно отдавать ему должное, Гарри, — вступилась Гермиона. — Если бы дом тебя убил, то <em>его</em> бы он забрал тоже. Даже если изначально тот души в нем не чаял. Как только волшебный дом переступит черту… Они поглощают магию своих хозяев — именно благодаря этому они и особенные, но как только они зайдут слишком далеко, то дом просто убивает хозяина, а заодно и всех, кто переступит его порог. В Британии уже было двенадцать таких случаев, и аврорам приходилось разбирать дом до последней щепки. В Шотландии до сих пор не смогли найти особняк, после того, как пропала вся семья Уортлингов, вместе с пятью их гостями и прислугой.</p><p>Гарри недовольно нахмурился. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гермиона говорила о подобных вещах <em>в</em> его доме… Его дому.</p><p>— Что же они с ним сделали? Дом без повода такого делать не станет! — ощетинился Гарри, поглаживая резную ручку кресла.</p><p>— Да тоже самое, что и <em>ты</em>!</p><p>— Ты сама говорила, Гермиона, — чуть ли не по слогам процедил Поттер. — Я обижал его чувства. Я относился к этому месту, как… Как к какой-то задрипанной коммуналке на краю города. Я совершенно не хотел о нем заботиться, а при Сириусе все было только в десять раз хуже. Мы с Драко все это время работали днями напролет, чтобы привести его в достойный вид. Я не стану больше им пренебрегать! — добавил он, наблюдая за тем, как на столике справа от него материализовалась небольшая тарелочка, усыпанная шоколадками в виде цветов. Лепестки были украшены золотом, а начинка пахла ванилью. Дом дал понять Гарри, что он его услышал.</p><p>— Ну, рада, что помогло, по крайней мере.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы мы остались на денек-другой? — неуверенно переспросил Рон, придирчиво разглядывая гостиную.</p><p>— Спасибо, все в порядке. Нет, вы, конечно, можете гостить у меня, когда пожелаете, но все нормально. Правда. С домом все хорошо. Со мной тоже, — после того, как друзья скрылись в камине, Гарри осознал, насколько в доме было тихо и пусто. Он спустился на кухню, где радостный Кричер, напевая себе что-то под нос, носился между духовок, помешивая блюда, которые они ели с Драко больше недели назад.</p><p>— Хозяин голоден? — встрепенулся Кричер, бодро вздернув ушами. Сейчас перед Гарри стоял совершенно другой эльф: его огромные глаза светились ярко-голубым цветом, глубокие складки расправились, а кожа перестала быть болезненного серого оттенка.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо. Я просто хотел узнать, все ли в порядке. Тебе нужны какие-нибудь приборы или что-то в этом роде?</p><p>— Все кладовые открыты, — запищал он от восторга. — Кричер теперь может их все заполнить! Только Кричеру нужны деньги? — с надеждой в голосе спросил домовик.</p><p>— В моей старой спальне стоит сундук. Можешь взять столько, сколько тебе нужно. Если не хватит, то только скажи. Как думаешь, сможешь его заодно перенести в хозяйскую спальню?</p><p>Кричер чуть не в истерике закивал головой, едва не прочесывая лбом пол, и, довольно прихлопнув в ладоши, аппарировал наверх.</p><p>Гарри поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж, заглядывая в каждую комнату. Все окна были открыты, и прохладный ветер игриво поднимал невесомые шторы. Станок на третьем этаже спокойно стоял в углу, в теплом квадратике солнца.</p><p>Драко ушел почти сразу, неопрятно набросив сверху мантию и выбежав за дверь, под изучающим взглядом Гермионы.</p><p>— <em>Постарайся</em> впредь следить за местом, Поттер, — безразлично бросил он напоследок, едва не поскользнувшись на ступеньках. На улице его уже нетерпеливо ждала карета, которая унеслась вниз по улице, стоило Драко только ступить на подножку.</p><p>Гарри вяло развернулся на каблуках и поднялся наверх к себе в спальню. Здесь по-прежнему чего-то не хватало. Ковер. Точно! А еще ему нужно было заменить то недоразумение, которое он раньше называл письменным столом. Где вообще покупают подобного рода вещи? Наверное, можно было поинтересоваться у Кричера, но вместо этого Гарри направился в библиотеку, откуда по каминной связи отправил Драко небольшую записку.</p><p><em>«У Миссис Мулвани или в Йендл можно подобрать ковер, какой тебе понравится,</em> — письмо вылетело из камина почти сразу, запечатанное узорчатой буквой «М» на серебряном воске. — <em>Но за столом нужно идти только в магазин Бэддингтона на пересечении Косого и Лютного переулка. Встретимся там завтра ровно в одиннадцать. Тебе явно нельзя еще доверять выбор мебели самому»</em>.</p><p>Продавец в магазине Миссис Мулвани со входа начал показывать Гарри какие-то безвкусные тряпки, вышитые, очевидно, маггловской машинкой и самыми дешевыми нитками. У Гарри промелькнула перед глазами картина, как он швыряет эту безвкусицу на пол, поверх темных дубовых досок.</p><p>— Если у вас нет ничего стоящего, то так и скажите, — сквозь зубы прошипел Гарри. — Я поищу в другом месте.</p><p>С бедного парня, которому было немногим больше Гарри, сошли все краски, и тот начал рассыпаться в извинениях, как будто Гарри пытал его Круциатусом, не меньше.</p><p>— Не кричите на моего племянника, мистер Поттер, — из дальней двери выглянула пожилая женщина, недовольно наблюдая за происходящим. — Он еще недостаточно хорошо все знает. Пройдёмте, расскажете мне о своей комнате.</p><p>Как оказалось, вторая комната была далеко не маленькой. Возле стен стояло два огромных станка, которые, под звонкий гул, латали узор на старом гобелене. С девятиметрового потолка свисало под сотню разнообразных ковров. Из некоторых даже доносился приглушенный шепот. Гарри описал миссис Мулвани поцарапанный паркет, фотографию над камином и подушки, набитые перьями гиппогрифа. Та внимательно все выслушала, задумчиво кивая головой, после чего взмахнула палочкой, пустив ковры по кругу. Спустя время она остановилась, указав пальцем на большой серый ковер, расшитый белыми и золотисто-коричневыми полосами с небольшими вкраплениями ярко-оранжевого. Такой же расцветки, какой был гиппогриф.</p><p>— Да, — выпалил Гарри, ни на секунду не задумываясь выписав ей чек на две тысячи галеонов. Только когда он вышел на улицу, заботливо прижимая к себе новый ковер, Гарри с ужасом осознал… Он только что потратил <em>две тысячи галеонов</em> и чуть не перегрыз горло несчастному продавцу из-за… ковра. Наверное, он все-таки сходит с ума.</p><p>— Извините, — едва не вспыхнув от стыда, буркнул Гарри, заглянув в магазин, после чего унесся вниз по Косой Аллее, стараясь не смотреть прохожим в глаза. Ему казалось, что те видят его насквозь, видят в нем то… То, чем безумно <em>гордился</em> Малфой. Что-то холодное, неправильное, спрятанное глубоко внутри. Благодаря чему его волновал собственный дом больше, чем чувства незнакомых людей. Благодаря чему было чувство, что он в праве… вытирать о других ноги. Гарри <em>не хотел</em>, чтобы это жило в нем. Но когда он вошел в спальню, то обнаружил на полу новый ковер, идеально вписавшийся в комнату. Гарри откинулся на подушки, чувствуя себя безумно <em>счастливым</em>, хотя совершенно этого не хотел.</p><p>***</p><p>Драко уже сидел в глубоком кресле, потягивая бокал красного вина, пока вокруг него носилось три продавца, левитирующих десятки разных столов, когда Гарри зашел в магазин на следующее утро.</p><p>— Присаживайся, Поттер, — вальяжно махнул он рукой, указав на соседнее кресло. — Я уже нашел несколько подходящих вариантов.</p><p>Гарри понравилось около двадцати столов, которые Драко моментально забраковал. Даже роскошный стол из вишни с серебряными вставками пришлось силой оттягивать от Гарри, потому что он, размахивая руками, начал кричать, что все подходит и он его забирает.</p><p>— Для него нужно больше места и больше света, — рявкнул Драко, пытаясь оттащить Поттера, прилипшего к деревянной ножке. — Это <em>очевидно</em>. А ты возьмешь и запихнешь его в маленькую спальню, где он сожмется, потеряв половину шкафчиков, — Малфой еще раз оценивающим взглядом пробежался по мебели и решил окончательно добить несчастного гриффиндорца. — А вот для моей гостиной в Мэноре он неплохо подойдет, кстати.</p><p>— Я первый его увидел!</p><p>— Да у тебя его совершенно негде поставить! — крики становились все громче, и их руки уже начали тянуться за палочками, когда владелец магазина вылетел из подсобки с двумя коктейлями в руках, силой впихнув их парням. Переведя дыхание, он взмахнул палочкой и вишневый стол исчез, вместо него появился неказистый из дуба.</p><p>Гарри откинул все последующие семнадцать столов, недовольно покачивая головой, пока перед ними не приземлился небольшой, и почти невзрачный с первого взгляда, стол. Но у него были чистые правильные линии, с невероятно красивыми резными ручками, да и к тому же, как оказалось, он мог открываться до двух своих размеров, выстраивая в ряд лес ящиков, буквально сошедших с работ Эшера.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — кивнул Драко, пока Гарри испепелял взглядом его самодовольную морду. — Изящный, прекрасно подойдет для маленькой комнаты и точно не будет конфликтовать с окружающей мебелью.</p><p>И после очередного ужасно длинного чека, который Гарри выписал продавцам, он даже смог простить Драко покупку первого стола, старательно пряча глупую улыбку.</p><p>— Мне нужно дать Кричеру время передохнуть, — сказал Гарри, когда они вышли на залитую солнцем аллею. — Но я все еще хочу устроить вечеринку.</p><p>— Ты не можешь сейчас устраивать никаких приемов. Сейчас только март, а сезон не начнется вплоть до апреля. Но в День Смеха устраивают торжественный бал открытия, и я уверен, что никто еще не предлагал взять на себя его организацию. Все ведут себя слишком подавлено последнее время, — сухо добавил Драко.</p><p>— Поможешь мне составить список? — Гарри чуть не захлопал в ладоши, как маленький ребенок, которому родители сказали написать список подарков на свой День рождения.</p><p>— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, то тебе придется приехать в Мэнор, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Он был очень недоволен, что я пропал на целых две недели. Я почти час спорил с тележкой, чтобы та согласилась меня привезти на встречу с тобой. Если я сейчас снова появлюсь хотя бы в метре от твоего дома, то после такого уже <em>меня</em> запрут внутри без окон и дверей.</p><p>Гермиона и Рон решили прийти вечером к Гарри на чай. Дом даже расщедрился на один из самых редких сортов из запасов Блэков и шесть огромных тарелок, доверху забитых сэндвичами и сладкими пирожными.</p><p>— Я не могу, я собираюсь в Мэнор, — без всяких эмоций отрезал Гарри, когда Рон предложил ему сгонять на матч по квиддичу завтра с утра.</p><p>— Ты… собираешься… в <em>Малфой-мэнор</em>? — тупо повторил Рон, пока друзья озабоченно разглядывали лицо Гарри на первые признаки сумасшествия.</p><p>— Эм, да. Драко собирается… — Гарри запнулся, решив, что сообщать друзьям о том, что Драко Малфой будет помогать составлять ему список гостей для первого бала в Лондоне — не самая лучшая идея. — Мне нужно устроить нормальную вечеринку для этого дома?</p><p>— И Малфой… кхм… <em>Драко</em> тебе будет в этом помогать? — спокойно, как удав, переспросила Гермиона.</p><p>— Ну да. Он устроил довольно неплохую Церемонию Мира у себя дома.</p><p>— Он устроил довольно неплохую церемонию жополизства, чуть ли не целуя гостей в пятки и делая вид, что все абсолютно нормально. Потому что он хочет убедить в этом всех вокруг! — огрызнулся Рон. — С каких это пор ты считаешь, что Драко Малфой не просто мелкий гадкий <em>ублюдок</em>, каким…</p><p>Чайник, который стоял возле Рона, резко вскипел, вылив половину воды на стол, а половину тому на колени. Гермиона перевела уничижающий взгляд на Гарри, который виновато сглотнул. Он не смог себя контролировать. У него перед глазами пронеслось чувство мягких губ Драко, целующих его в ответ, тонких запястий, которые обжигали кожу… А Рон говорил о нем так, будто Драко ничего <em>не стоил</em>.</p><p>— Извини, — буркнул Гарри. Ему было не жаль.</p><p>— Нет, все в порядке. У тебя <em>правда</em> все в порядке, и у твоего дома тоже, — отмахнулась Гермиона с недобрым огоньком в янтарных глазах. Она загнала его в библиотеку, накладывая на закипающего парня одно контрзаклятие за другим. Когда ни одно из них не сработало, девушка задумчиво нахмурилась, после чего жестко продолжила: — Ладно, я не могу ничего найти, но я уверена, что все произошедшее плохо повлияло на твой мозг. Безопаснее всего будет сейчас наложить на тебя Обливиэйт и…</p><p>— Ты <em>не посмеешь</em> стирать мою память! — рявкнул Гарри, выхватив палочку из кармана мантии.</p><p>— Ладно, тогда слей хотя бы эти воспоминания в Омут памяти.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Гарри, ты правда не замечаешь, что ведешь себя странно…</p><p>— Мне все равно! — выкрикнул Гарри прямо девушке в лицо. — Это <em>мой</em> дом, и мне он таким <em>нравится</em>! Мне нравится, что ему на меня не все равно, и мне нравится, какой он красивый, и мне все равно, если он снова попытается меня убить! Потому что я не боюсь, потому что он <em>мой</em>!</p><p>Гермиона молча стояла, хлопая расширившимися от страха глазами.</p><p>— Мы… мы сейчас говорим о <em>доме</em>? — шепнула она, и Гарри замер, тяжело дыша, как зверь, загнанный в клетку. Он в ужасе осознал, что это он отпустил Драко. Тот был у него прямо на ладони, а Гарри взял и отпустил его. И второго шанса у него больше не будет. Вот что действительно <em>волновало</em> его больше всего.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри медленно поднялся в гостиную на третий этаж, бездумно свалившись в кресло, где обычно сидел Малфой. Станок тихо стоял в темноте, а челнок больше не гудел в тихой песне. Это было одним из тринадцати благословений — иметь ткацкий станок у себя в доме. Гарри просто это <em>знал</em>, будто к нему вернулись давно забытые воспоминания. Драко помог ему вернуть станок к жизни, преобразил до неузнаваемости дом, он подарил Гарри танец и бесчисленное множество возможностей. Он вслух предлагал Гарри сделать Драко своим, овладеть им, а Гарри, как полнейший идиот, <em>отказался</em>.</p><p>И что теперь ему делать? Драко не собирается снова протягивать ему свою руку.</p><p>«<em>У тебя был шанс Поттер, ты правда думаешь, что я действительно дам тебе еще один?</em>» — прозвучал язвительный голос у Гарри в голове.</p><p>Да даже если Драко тоже <em>хотел</em> его, то это ничего не меняет: он не станет переступать через свою гордость, так искусно вытирая о нее ноги. И теперь Гарри до конца жизни будет проклинать себя, когда, сидя в столовой, его будут окутывать занавески, сшитые тонкими пальцами. Он будет вспоминать, как упустил из рук то, что уже ничто не сможет заменить. То, что теперь стало недостижимым.</p><p>В глубине души Гарри чувствовал, что есть и <em>другой</em> способ… темный, безжалостный, властный. Он мог заявиться у него на пороге, прижать Драко к холодной стене прямо при входе и взять то, что он хочет, силой. Эта идея пугала, заставляя сжиматься и переворачиваться все внутренности. Она шла из его естества: жестокость, которую было так просто перепутать с красотой, превратив душу во Мрак. Гарри вспомнил, каким был Мэнор под руководством Люциуса, под властью Волдеморта.</p><p>«<em>Мне потребовалось шесть месяцев</em>», — отдаленно прозвучал тихий голос, и перед глазами встала ясная картина, как Драко стоял на коленях посреди грязного, почерневшего от крови Большого Зала, оттирая мраморный пол стертыми в кровь пальцами.</p><p>Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Он <em>не станет</em>, не будет, он <em>не хочет</em>… Но другого выхода нет, а терять Драко он не готов. Гарри поднялся на ноги, выбежав резко за дверь, плотно захлопнув ее за собой, пытаясь оставить мрачные мысли далеко позади.</p><p>На следующее утро он встал с одинокой кровати, после долгой бессонной ночи, и отправился в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть лицо холодной водой. Беспристрастное зеркало отражало каждую неправильную черточку на его лице и холодный блеск в глубине потемневших глаз. В нем было что-то опасное, древнее…</p><p>«<em>Урод!</em> — проревел в голове давно забытый голос старшего Дурсля. — <em>Ненормальное, грязное недоразумение. Ты никогда не будешь нормальным, ничтожество!</em>»</p><p>Желудок Гарри упал куда-то в район пяток. Он не может идти на встречу, он не может появляться в Мэноре вообще. Он не мог так рисковать. Гарри не знал, чего от себя ожидать.</p><p>Вывалившись из ванной, Гарри обнаружил аккуратно разложенную на кровати мантию серого цвета с черной подкладкой. На рукавах блестели старинные запонки, вылитые из чистого золота. Рядом, в небольшой стеклянной коробочке, лежала, как вишенка на торте, блестящая медаль Ордена Мерлина первой степени. Мол, на, Гарри, надевай и иди</p><p>— Я <em>не буду</em>, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Я <em>не пойду</em>. Извини… Я знаю, я облажался! Я мог просто… Он сейчас мог быть моим… нашим. Но я не собираюсь так поступать.</p><p>Гарри подошел к столу, чтобы отправить записку в мэнор, но все чернила в баночке высохли, а когда он спустился в библиотеку, то ящик с пергаментом никак не хотел открываться. В конце концов, когда Гарри уже всем телом оттаскивал его назад, ручка просто исчезла, спрятавшись в глубине шкафа. С верхней полки упала громадная книжка, больно ударив потирающего копчик Гарри. Она мягко раскрылась на развороте, где была изображена великолепная картина, на которой волшебник, в слишком знакомой мантии, стоял напротив дракона размером с небольшую гору.</p><p>«<em>Персиваль та первое заданіе</em>», — мелкой строчкой шла буквица внизу страницы.</p><p>Гарри еще минут пять пустым взглядом разглядывал изображение темноволосого мужчины, после чего подхватил книжку и пролистал в самое начало истории. В ней рассказывалось о том, как Персиваль просил у Королевы Ночи руки ее дочери, преподнеся три дара и получив три непосильных задания.</p><p>— <em>Точно</em>, — благодарно выдохнул Гарри, вернув книгу на место, и побежал наверх в спальню, чтобы натянуть на себя парадную мантию. Пальцы его не слушались, отчаянно дрожа, но пуговицы застегнулись на нем сами, при этом аккуратно одернув край рукавов. С горем пополам управившись с запонками, Гарри бросил взгляд на просто огромную медаль, дожидавшуюся своего часа. Он не может ее надеть…</p><p>— Это сойдет за подарок? — вслух спросил он у комнаты, и крышка приветливо распахнулась в немом согласии. Гарри схватил ее в руки, и когда обернулся вокруг, то обнаружил, что на столе его уже поджидала резная деревянная шкатулка с тремя отделениями.</p><p>На вид они были слишком маленькими, но как только Гарри поднес орден ближе, то он услужливо сжался, идеально поместившись на обшитую бархатом подушку. Посередине Гарри положил мешочек с оставшимися перьями гиппогрифа, которых было настолько много, что Гарри пришлось его увеличивать с помощью Энгоргио. Парень перевел задумчивый взгляд на третий отсек, когда из стола резко выдвинулся ящик с огромной связкой ключей.</p><p>Схватив ключи в одну руку, а шкатулку в другую, Гарри поспешил вниз на кухню. Кричер спокойно дирижировал над медными котлами, радостно обернувшись на хозяина, когда его и без того огромные глаза едва не повыпадали из орбит.</p><p>— Хозяин идет <em>свататься</em>…</p><p>— Да, — неуверенно сглотнул Гарри. — Кричер, как ты думаешь, сможешь мне помочь найти что-то стоящее?</p><p>Дверь в погреб легко поддалась, и Кричер повел его сквозь длинные ряды винных бутылок в самый конец — к старому серванту. Самый маленький ключ в связке — единственный из всех, покрытый позолотой — с легким щелчком открыл дверцы. На самом верху личного хранилища Блэков сиял боками круглый пузырек размером с запястье. Он был почти наполовину пустым, а внутри разливалась бледно-зеленая жидкость, похожая на ликер. Кричер бережно взял его в руки, поглаживая пальцами гладкое стекло. Домовик смотрел на фиал, почти как на своего ребенка, с которым не хотел расставаться, после чего, тяжело вздохнув, протянул его Гарри.</p><p>Запечатав шкатулку, Гарри вышел на улицу и уже собирался аппарировать, как перед ним, слегка скрипя колесами, выехала темно-синяя карета. Он, не задумываясь, забрался вовнутрь, наблюдая за тем, как серая улица в окошке сменилась просторным полем, унося его все ближе к Мэнору.</p><p>Парадные двери распахнулись, стоило Гарри только ступить на землю. Драко уже ждал его внизу, потеряно изучая лицо гриффиндорца.</p><p>— Что, Поттер, решил прокатиться? — усмехнулся Драко, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, когда он заметил шкатулку в руках у Гарри.</p><p>— Да, думал попробовать как оно, — ответил Поттер, пытаясь говорить как можно ровнее. Драко никак на это не отреагировал, все еще гипнотизируя взглядом коробку, и Гарри, тяжело сглотнув, протянул ее вперед. — Я…. ммм… скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — румянец начал густо заливать его щеки, забираясь под белоснежный воротник на шею. Наверняка были какие-то красивые и правильные фразы для таких ситуаций, но Гарри было слишком страшно их даже искать. Что, если Драко <em>откажет</em>, что если он <em>не хочет</em>…</p><p>— Поттер, какой же ты чертов придурок… — прошипел Драко, зажмурив глаза. — Да никто так больше не делает! Люди <em>погибали</em>! Я не собираюсь отправлять тебя на какие-то идиотские… <em>ладно</em>, — он вырвал шкатулку у Гарри из рук, швырнув ее на ближайший стол. — Пожалуйста, твои дары приняты. Теперь принеси мне камень, лист и стакан воды. <em>Дубина</em>…</p><p>Гарри растерянно посмотрел на сложившего перед собой руки Малфоя, пока до него медленно доходило происходящее… Он только что… Гарри сорвался с места, едва не свалившись со ступенек, споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Он схватил гальку из-под колеса кареты, сорвал лист с ближайшего куста и снял одну из запонок, непослушными руками трансфигурировав ее в стакан. На обратном пути к дому, он завернул к ближайшему фонтану и, заполнив прозрачный стакан до краев, на последнем дыхании кинулся к двери.</p><p>Гарри взбежал по лестнице, жадно глотая воздух и бережно прижимая к себе свою добычу. О стенки стакана потерянно билась декоративная рыбка рубинового цвета, но какая, черт возьми, разница! Драко все еще выглядел до крайней степени недовольным, постукивая носком туфли о пол, ожидая Гарри в коридоре.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты мог просто сказать «<em>Да, пожалуйста</em>», когда я тебя спрашивал, — Драко выдернул у Гарри из рук камень и, нарочито внимательно его изучив, швырнул вслед за шкатулкой. — Ты мог нанять адвоката, чтобы составить брачный контракт, как это делают все нормальные люди последние двести лет.</p><p>— Я мог что… — но Драко его не слушал, выхватив у него из пальцев виноградный лист и отбросив его в сторону.</p><p>— Ты мог просто заявиться ко мне в комнату, <em>повалить на пол</em>… но <em>нет</em>. Ты с какой-то радости решил поступить самым древним и дурацким способом, какой только существует, — Драко ухватился пальцами за стакан, пытаясь забрать и его у Гарри из рук.</p><p>— Не пей только, — одними губами прошептал Гарри, как вдруг стекло засияло, яркими лучами окутав их пальцы.</p><p>Драко утих и, аккуратно взяв в ладони стакан, поставил его на стол. Внутри спокойно плавала рыбка, сменив цвет чешуек на серебристо-золотой. Камень и лист тоже сияли, равно, как и шкатулка, излучая свет, совершенно не похожий ни на одно существующее заклинание. Он был настолько ярким, что отражался на стенах блестящими бликами, заползая в каждый уголок комнаты.</p><p>Гарри сделал шаг вперед, когда губы Драко встретили его, увлекая в глубокий поцелуй. Их руки жили отдельной жизнью, пока языки сплетались в давно знакомом танце. Им стало не хватать воздуха, и через силу парни оторвали губы друг от друга, расплывшись в глупых улыбках, пытаясь привести остановившиеся легкие в порядок. По полу прошлась мелкая дрожь, и перед ними спустилась широкая лестница, приветливо приглашая наверх. Драко схватил Гарри за руку, через ступеньку взлетев наверх. Дом буквально оживал вокруг них, ликуя от радости, переполнявшей стены. Портреты лучезарно улыбались им вслед, и даже одеяло у Драко в спальне приветливо откинулось в сторону, когда Гарри повалил того на спину, завлекая в очередной поцелуй. Широкие окна распахнулись, запуская в комнату летний воздух и солнечных зайчиков.</p><p>Пуговицы на мантии Гарри едва не сорвались с петель, когда Драко поднес к ним свою руку. Поттер сдернул с него шелковую рубашку, которая плавно опустилась рядом с кроватью на пол. Свет добрался до кровати, окутывая их серебристым свечением. Гарри нависал сверху над Драко, который лежал у него в руках, с ярким блеском в серых глазах. Они, как два маяка, указывающих путь домой, лучезарно светились, разглядывая лицо парня.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что дом на Гриммо не станет ревновать, — выдохнул Гарри, спускаясь мелкими поцелуями вниз по светлой шее, заворачивая языком за ухо.</p><p>— Ты ушел… свататься… он поймет, — застонал Драко, когда губы Поттера обхватили мочку его уха. — Тем более, по всем правилам, он станет главным. А я ведь только разложил вещи…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа опубликована и на других сайтах: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9274866</p><p>Спасибо всем, кто прочёл)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>